


The Original Knight Of Merlin

by Musical_Skater



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: An AU that came out at me from the middle of nowhere., F/M, Gotta Read To Understand, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kind Of A Medieval AU, Kind Of Like Sleeping Beauty, Merlin is a Little Shit, Why Did I Write This?, i did this instead of homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Skater/pseuds/Musical_Skater
Summary: I was placed under my mother's magic 300 years ago to be saved by a fate that she never wanted for me. I was going to be thrown into a battle that she knew I would take my last breathe within. But when I awoke, she said it would either be to a friendly face or due to her untimely death. What I wasn't expecting was the face to be absolutely stunning.





	1. The Knight Of Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hear me out here. XD I was just listening to music one night, dying inside due to sickness and doing math homework for my professor when suddenly this idea hit me and I couldn't get it to leave me alone. Basically, I thought of how Barbra could of been a witch and Jim was her son during the time around the Battle of Killahead Bridge, but to keep her son alive through the war due to how he was a student of Merlin and she knew he would just throw her child into the field, she put him under her magic and made him go to sleep for 300 years. This is basically the outcome of such idea and I hope you guys enjoy it due to how it fucking tortured me. :)

I felt my tunic feel tight against my chest as I watched my mother with a frown upon my face. "Mother? What's the matter?" I watched her face drop as she placed a hand upon my cheek and then place her forehead against my own. She closed her eyes and mumbled something silently to herself before she opened them slowly to then pull away with a hand still placed on my face.

"James, my boy, you know that I love you? Don't you?" I smiled at her and placed my hand over her's.

"I know. I love you as well." I watched a smile appear on her face before she put her other hand through my hair. I knew what this kind of moment meant. My mother was a witch. I was a student of Merlin. We were constantly in danger. I was constantly in the battles that she hated. She was constantly on the run. Magic was something now that people were being slaughtered for day by day. I was a half-blood and she was the Lady Of The Lake, the most powerful witch on this side of the world. I knew that our lives were constantly full of near-deaths and forever movement.

"Place your forearm in my hands." I did as she asked me to after she removed her face from my face. She placed her right hand on my inner right forearm and she kept it still within her left hand. "If this hurts, I swear it won't last long." I gave her nod before a burning sensation started to happen upon my arm's skin. I clenched my teeth together as I watched the skin glow slowly under my mother's hand. After a couple more moments that felt like it was minutes longer than it really was. I looked at my arm once my mom took a step back from me to see that there was something like a tattoo upon my skin.

"It's a Celtic Motherhood Knot. It will lead you to me the next time you awake." I looked up to her instantly.

"When I awake?" She frowned before reaching out and brushing her hand into my hair once again.

"My boy, there will be a battle that is going to approach that you do not deserve to be apart of and I need to go into hiding once again. I do not want Merlin to take advantage of my son. I do not want you dying for someone that wants to use you. That's why I brought you here. That's why I placed my bond upon your skin." I felt her sadness in her voice. It made me look down at my hands, one that was now sitting on my thigh and the other was upon the hilt of my sword. I felt her hand leave my head and then appear under my chin to lift it to make me look in her eyes. Her's were as blue as the ocean and it was one of the many traits that I carried from her. "I want to save you. I want us to be happy. I want you to live free in the world and fight for what you believe is worthy of your life. I know I cannot force you to put your father's sword down." I smiled at her softly.

"You know me way too well." I looked around the small cave camber my mother had made that I could feel the magic flowing through. My small magical metal box that Merlin made to withhold my armor was under a small little alter like bed. I stood up and walked over to it and placed my sword down next to my armor's holding. I pulled myself up onto the rock slab. I gave my mother a smile as she approached me. "You promise that you will be here when I awake?" She placed a hand upon my cheek.

"You know I can't promise to be physically here when you awake, but I can promise that when you do that it'll be to a friendly face. But if not, you know that it would be against my will. Now, lay down. We don't have much time." I swung my legs up and laid down slowly so that my head would reach the small pillow that was pre-placed on the bed. I watched as my mom leaned down and pulled up my sword from where I placed it not long earlier. She took my hands and placed it within my grasp before having it settle on my chest. I felt her hands then go to my hair once again before her voice filled the silent air once again.

"I love you, my child. More than the sun loves the sky. More than the moon loves the sun. Close my eyes, my boy." I did as she told as I felt her lips leave a feathery touch against my forehead. "May you sleep peacefully, my clann. May you awake to a better world. May you awake to a friendly smile." As soon as her voice faded into the silence, I felt myself fade into slumber.

* * *

It felt as if no time as pasted as my mind acknowledged foreign voices that have cut through the silence like my mother's.

"Claire, what are we doing here? This place is creepy AF. I would very much rather be prepping for my date tonight." That voice was further away than the one that appeared almost right next to me.

"I something pulled me over here. I can't explain what, but I have a feeling." Another voice suddenly appeared that sounded not too far after it.

"Come on C-Bomb! This is what pulled us into your trollhunter lifestyle! What else can this 'instincts' of yours that's going to lead us to now?" I felt eyes now scanned my body. Now finally understanding what the second voice had said, I felt an urge to finally open my eyes. I felt them flutter apart slowly to see a beautiful sight before me. It was a young lady that I could tell was around my age. Her dark chocolate eyes turned into saucers as she noticed mine had opened. She had short jet black hair that had a blue streak within her hair. I could see some of her clothing and it completely boggled my mind. I never saw clothing such as it. I pull myself up and felt my sword slide into my lap softly as I heard two screams echo through the cave. I covered my ears almost instantly.

"My, I never expected to awaken to such a lovely sound." I pulled my hands from my ears as I looked back over to the beautiful sight that had greeted me. I've just noticed at this point that she was the only one that seemed to have wonder and curiosity within her eyes instead of fear within her voice. There was the pulling feeling that I could feel within my veins that made me almost incapable to tear my eyes away from her, but somehow I found the strength to do as so to look at the two other ladies that I heard earlier. Their clothing as well filled my mind with curiosity as I glanced over them. "I can tell quite well that time as pasted, but I am unable to tell how long in total. Would you mind to tell me the year at least if you are going to gaze at me as if I am a wolf within sheep's clothing."

"The year is 2016." I looked back over to the sight that I couldn't look away from earlier. I looked down at my right forearm and rolled up my tunic sleeve to reveal my mother's marking was still there. I then looked back up to the young lasses that were now closer than before. "But who are you?" I gave the chocolate eyed sight to see a smile before I swung my legs over the side of my resting place and put my sword beside me.

"I'm James of Lake. Son of one of the most powerful witches on this side of the world, the Lady of The Lake." I jumped down to stand on my feet and placed my sword's scaffold around my waist so it would sit on my right hip. I placed my hand on its hilt and smiled at its feeling of familiarity. My stance was wide and I felt my sword's tip tap the back of my left leg as I stood. "And I'm the student and knight of Merlin."


	2. Three Hundred Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm testing the water further with this story. I really like the idea of it but I'm still not sure if I wanna continue with it. So this is me just trying it out and seeing if I like it enough or if anyone else enjoys it. I kind of have a plan for this story set up? Which is really fucking weird for me because I almost NEVER have a plan for my stories except for, like, two of them which was Fully Human and A Place I Used To Know. Which are, again ironically, two of my other stories for this fandom. What is up with Trollhunters and actually making me think things out? I don't like this side of me. XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

I looked over the three young lasses as they still stared at me as if I was a figment of their imagination. I looked down at my attire. I knew it wasn't the best of my clothing, but the thing I did before being put to sleep was the occasional training that Merlin put me through. I adjusted my tunic so it didn't cling to my chest as much.

"You ladies do know that it is rude to stare. I know I'm not in my coat and vest, but I know I'm graced more than most." That was when the one that was now hiding behind her friend further away from me started to speak.

"This isn't happening. First Claire and that amulet, then those trolls, and now there's this weird Sleeping Beauty knight dude that claims he knows the guy that made that stupid amulet!? What else? A wizard is going to give me an envelope telling me I can go to Hogwarts? Might as well give me a damn owl while you're at it!" I tilted my head at the girl as she ran her hands through her hair. The one she was hiding behind put her hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down Mary, everything is alright. Okay?" She looked back over to me. "So you're the knight of Merlin? The guy that made the Amulet of Daylight?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. I've been a squire for six. A pledged knight for four." I watched as the three of looked at each other before the one that was questioning me looked me in the eyes with a sad wave behind the brown orbs.

"What year were you born?"

"I was born the ninth full moon of 1721." The one that was speaking earlier looked at me as if I was a ghost.

"You've been alive for nearly three hundred years!?" I looked to her the same as she did me.

_Three hundred years? Has it truly been that long? What year was it now?_

I felt my heartbeat within my ears as I sat back down on my little stone altar. "It's been three hundred years? How could this be?" I looked at all of them. "What year is it now?" Claire was the one to reply.

"It's 2017. The thirteenth of September." I looked at her with clear disbelief. "We wouldn't lie to you. James, was it?" I nodded my head in reply. "I'm Claire. I'm the first human Trollhunter. The wielder of the Amulet of Daylight. These are my friends, Mary and Darci. We came here because we were told there was a weapon here that could help us defeat Bular. We're just as surprised as you are within this moment. How about you come with us?" I watched as her friends looked to her as if she belonged within a straight jacket. "What? You expect me to leave him here? He's been alone here for three centuries. Someone is going to need to teach him the new ways of life and no one else around here is going to be less surprised by the fact that he's not dead." She gave me a smile before continuing back on topic. "There is a place we can take you to be safe. We must warn you though, the world has changed a lot during your slumber." I let her words ring within my head before I gave her a soft nod in reply. I stood fully once more and grabbed my little metal box that held my armor. I placed it within my pocket before looking over them once more.

"I do have a question then if you do know of the trollish kind." Claire looked at me with a face that just said to ask her right away. "Do you know that of Blinky and Vendel. I surely wish each are well. Seeing as you are the Trollhunter as you say, I know then that Deya is no longer with us." She gave me a nod.

"How about we take you there to see for yourself?"

"And take the sword-wielding knight boy into plan daylight as he's dressed as if he's going to a larping event? Are you crazy?!" I watched as Claire rolled her eyes as she dropped a small bag onto the ground and pulled out something of black cloth.

"No, which is why he's going to wear this and I'm going to place whatever I can hide of his sword in my bag. If you're okay with that, that is." She put her hand out to me with the cloth within it. "It's a hoodie. It goes over your arms like a coat and has a zipper on the front." I placed the cloth over my shoulders and noticed what she meant by what she called a zipper. I fiddled with it for a second before she came closer and took the bottom of the cloth with her hands. "May I?" I nodded and watched as she connected the ends together and pulled on the little metal like flipper to close the garment.

"This guy is going to be like raising a grown toddler." I heard the other girl, Darci, snicker at Mary's comment. I watched Claire roll her eyes before she put her hand out to me once more.

"Do you care if I take your sword for a bit? They're not as common anymore to be on just anyone. They are oftentimes used for decoration instead of just to protect yourself. It'll look suspicious within our day and age for you to have it, so I have to hide it the best I can." I hesitated, but I took my scaffold's belt off and handed it to her. "I know, it's difficult, but I promise I'll be careful. I remember our history teacher said that often times these were carried down the bloodline in your time, right?" I nodded my head.

"It was my father's."

"Then I'll take extra care of it." I watched her closely as she placed it almost completely within her bag, but the handle stuck out. So she put her hand back into the bag and grabbed out another cloth which she used to cover the handle's shape from sight. "See? No one will see it." She looked back to me with a smile and held out her hand as if to show me off. "And he looks a little more normal with the hoodie. The pants now just look like their overly formal sweat pants. The boots still clash though. We can deal with that later."

"You better have a way to deal with all of this, Claire."

"I'm the Trollhunter. I've dealt with difficult stuff for a while now, Darci. Now, let's go to Troll Market. It seems our new friend here has people that must have missed him."

* * *

Before we arrived at Troll Market, I realized how much time had _truly _past as we walked the streets. The lights were longer powered by flame, there were metal boxes on wheels that now roamed the streets, and almost every person was dressed in the same clothing like that of Claire, Darci, and Mary. It amazed me. Especially the lights and buildings. They were more magnificent than I remembered. When I last walked these roads, they were made of dirt and walked by horses. Now, they were paved by tar, as Claire explained, and driven on my cars.

It was beautiful, to say the least.

Even the bridge that leads to Troll Market had changed. It was no longer that of a wooden bridge that the small village had made by hand, but now from cement. I could guess that my looks gave away my amazement as we continued our way down to the little valley under the bridge as Mary re-announced her earlier remark.

"Yep. Defiantly like walking around a grown toddler." Once we made it down to Troll Market, I felt more at ease. The last time I had seen the troll's inhabitants, I had been merely over the age of sixteen. It was months before the war and it was when I was asked by Merlin to announce his plans to kill Morgana for once and for all. Vendel didn't take to kindly to the idea that Merlin wanted to use the approaching hopeful end to the war against the Gum-Gums as a way to lure Morgana out of hiding, but he knew as well that Merlin did not listen to another living being all too well. Especially trolls. But for me, I felt as if all life was worth fighting for. That they had every right to be frustrated with the aging wizard.

_But I owed the bastard my life. I had to do what I could to repay the debt._

I cringed at the memory and it rewarded me a worried look from Claire, but I was too deep into thought to care at the moment.

_"Your father was a fine man, James." I rubbed my eyes from the tears as I looked up to Merlin after he placed his hand upon my shoulder. "He would be proud of you. Fighting for the innocent. Carrying his sword with honor. Your mother too. A fine woman as well. A good sorceress with a good heart. She would be here if she could, my boy. I know that for truth." I sniffled as the wizard gave me a small smile. "But for now, how about I make you my squire? I will take care of you for you taking care of some small things for me, be a knight in training. I promise to feed and clothe you well. What do you say, my boy? Want to continue your father's legacy?" I rubbed my nose and gave Merlin a determined look with a short nod._

_"Very well then. I will decree you, James of Lake, son of the Lady of the Lake, as my squire. You will be the knight of Merlin. May you live long and do well."_

I didn't notice I was staring at the Heart Stone until I heard a familiar voice come near.

"I didn't believe the Trollhunter when she had said she had found you, James, but now I see you with my own eye." I turned around to see Vendel standing strong. His Heart Stone cane in hand. He didn't seem to change much from the last time I saw him. The only outlier was the fact of the smile upon his face that I never saw on the elder troll before. "Welcome back to Troll Market, the young knight of Merlin. I see you haven't aged since we last spoke, how so?"

"My mother put me under her magic before the Battle of Killahead. She did not desire for Merlin to use me to get to Morgana. She said that if I was supposed to awake again it would be at her will or due to her death, but here I am now. Her mark still upon my skin but her nowhere in sight." I held out my arm, lifting the 'hoodie' sleeve to show the Celtic mark she left there.

"I see. The Motherhood Knot, if I am not mistaken." I nodded my head. "She must still be alive then. I wonder where the young witch will be? She must not be far if she was able to awaken you." I shrugged my shoulders at the remark. "It is good to see you, young knight. We thought the worst when we heard of your disappearance."

"It must have been my mother's little secret then. I could understand though. Merlin would have lost his head if he knew I was still alive before the battle. I bet he would have tried anyway he could to force the truth from my mother." I smiled as Vendel laughed. It seemed to surprise some of the seemingly younger trolls around him.

"Merlin try to force Barbara to speak? The Lady of the Lake has always been known to be of strong will. I doubt he could have gotten anything out of her. All-powerful protector of worlds or not." I felt my smile widen at his statement. "But most of you Lakes have always been that way." I frowned slightly as I watched Vendel lower his head slightly. "I'm still sorry for your lost, young one. Your father was a powerful warrior. A strong believer in a joint world between troll kind and humanity. A brave man to say the least." I sighed and gave the elder a smile.

"Thank you, Vendel. It is nice to hear that from someone besides my mother or Merlin." He laughed once more until another voice had appeared.

"Great Scott! When Fair Claire had told me of your arrival, didn't believe it. Yet here you are! How have you been, Master Lake?" I smiled as I was crushed by all four of Blinky's arms.

"As well as anyone could after being asleep for three hundred years." Blinky pulled back and gave me a glance over.

"Three hundred years of slumber? How so?"

"I just got done explaining to Vendel that my mother put me to sleep before the Battle of Killahead. She did not wish for Merlin to use me against Morgana. She said I would awake at her will or due to her death, but here I am. She marked me before I was put under to tell if she was still alive, but it is still upon my skin." I showed him the same way I did to Vendel. "Your Trollhunter and her friends were the ones that greeted me when I awoke."

"Is that so?" Blinky grabbed a hold of my arm with two of his hands as another scratched his head and another stroke his chin. I listened to him hum before looking back up to me. "With my history of magical markings upon beings, I must hypothesize that she must be within Arcadia still then. Maybe she is living among the mortals? She had grown accustomed to it during your father's lifetime since he himself was a mortal." I smiled at Blinky when he glanced back up to me.

"Thank you, Blinky. I will take that into consideration. But last I knew, Claire said that I must be introduced into the new world before I can walk around freely on my own. I believe that is why she and her friend had brought me here."

"That makes sense. It has been many centuries since I last saw you. I have noticed that the human race had advanced much more than I had last seen." At that moment, Claire, Darci, and Mary at joined in on the small circle we had created.

"These are for you." Claire had placed a pile of clothing within my hands. "They're some clothes I went to steal from my dad's high school box. They looked like they would fit you." I nodded my head as she spoke. "We don't have any idea yet on what to do with the whole, re-entering society thing, but we're planning it out. We'd like to just sit you down and see what you know first school wise and things like that before we go any further."

Blinky put one of his hands in the air with a finger pointing up as the rest of his hands went behind his back. "May I make a suggestion?" Claire looked to him with a smile. "What's your thoughts, Blinky?" Blinky smiled before putting my forearm out before the three girls to show the marking upon my skin. "This was placed on him by his mother. She's a powerful witch. For this mark to stay on his skin, it takes for her to be alive and nearby. I would say a good thing to do is to look for her. Maybe she can help." Each of my fellow human's eyes went wide after that remark.

"So, you're like half-human? Or something?"

"I'm what my time called a muggle. A half breed between from a wizard and human. As of what my kind can do, it is different for each one of us. For me, I'm mainly immune to magic. I can use certain types like teleportation and most of the basics, but I would have to be trained to reach anywhere near a normal warlock's level. I am mortal, but I heal faster than most. I can be close to death one day, then the next I can walk the streets as if nothing had happened."

Mary put her hands at the roots of her hair once again after I finished speaking. "Alright, before we do _anything, _is there anything else we need to know about you? Can you turn into a bat or some shit? This blindsiding magic stuff is really wearing me out, man."

I smirked at her as I pulled my small box out of my pocket and placed the clothes Claire has given me on the floor. "Well, there is this." I put the box upon my heart and in a flash, my body was concealed with armor. It was a dark misty blue with silver hues in between the metal plates. With a snap of my fingers, a helmet appeared within my hands that was the same shade and glow as the rest. I placed it down by my hip as I placed a hand upon my heart. "My armor is the original design for the amulet. Except for mine does not call for another wielder. It was made specifically for my father by Merlin and then edited for myself. It was not made the same as he did the amulet." I cringed at the memory of watching Merlin place Morgana's hand within the boiling pot that was laced with potions to keep the magic from draining from the substance. I was young at the time and did not quite know yet what the making of the amulet had done.

"Whoa. So now there is two magical armor-wearing and sword swinging teenagers in Arcadia." I chuckled lightly at Mary as my armor disappeared back into the small little box and placed it back into my pocket.

"I guess so."

"But wait, if your mom is alive and here in Arcadia, is there anything that you might know that would lead us to her?" I placed a hand on my chin and my other across my chest to place it on my bicep.

"I cannot be for sure, but I do know that my mother had always gone by the name Barbara. Having it spelled a specific way for centuries. She was always called the Lady of the Lake as well. Especially after her marriage to my father whose sir name was Lake." I looked up to Claire to see realization struck her immediately.

"Doctor Lake!"


	3. You're From Scotland Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN! It took me forever to get off my ass and finish this chapter that I started a little while ago. XD I think the idea of not having WiFi for a couple of days due to moving finally got me into the groove of finishing what I needed to. Also if you like my work in general, I'm going to be writing one-shots for a collection that I'll be posting after I get my services back. If you have any suggestions on what you'll want to read, don't be hesitant to PM me! I love hearing your guy's thoughts, so hit me up.
> 
> All in all, I hope you guys enjoy and sorry for any mistakes from my only four hours of sleep brain I have right now. XD

When I put on the clothes that Claire had given me, I felt a mixture of being comfortable as well as completely out of my element. The fabric of the top that she had given me was much softer than that of my tunic, but it was also a lot more constricting than my original garment. The bottoms that she had given me were a lot rougher than what I have been used to but had ironically more give than that of my training breaches. As Claire and I stood outside of what she claimed was my mother's new home, I pulled on the collar of the plain white t-shirt. It was agreed that the four of us that could walk in daylight should slipt up so that we would not overwhelm my mother by our presence. So Claire was able to convince Darci and Mary to gather materials to teach me on as she went to reunite me with my long lost family.

"Are you alright, James?" I took a deep breath and placed my hands within the front pockets of what she had told were called "jeans".

"As best as a man could within my position." I gave her a small smile. "But as I have been told many years ago, every man has to deal with the difficulties of life. It all matters on how he decides to handle it." She gave me a smile that made my chest fill with flutters and my stomach tie itself in knots. I would not lie to myself, I found the Trollhunter distractingly attractive. I could already tell by the way she presented herself within the last few hours of interacting with her that she was kind-hearted and had a strong will. Also by the way that she spoke, she's been in the role of Trollhunter for not too long, but long enough to know and deal with the weight that bore on her shoulders. When she smiled, I could tell that there was pain that she hid behind it. Sometimes when she laughed, it was forced. I wouldn't doubt that she would tell her friends that she was fine quite often, but was never actually emotionally intact. I understood the traits well.

_A little too well. No being of our age should know the scars of battle. For me, it was less of choice and more of an inevitable. For her, it was a destiny she never expected._

I frowned a little as she took the lead up the little walk away to the two-story house. It was of older fashion. I could tell that it has stood since my time at the very least. The aura it held felt exactly like that of my mother, no doubt about it. She reached up and knocked on the door and before we knew it, a woman with flaming locks of hair, a blue outfit, and a white coat on top. I noticed instantly the bright blue eyes that mimicked my own that were dulled lightly by the eyewear she was wearing.

"Hello, Claire! What do I have the honor upon seeing you so soon once again?" I felt myself freeze as who I knew was my mother gave the Trollhunter her complete attention. A smile plastered on her face as she spoke.

"Well, I have someone I want you to re-meet." I watched my mother as her eyes then instantly looked over to me. I watched as her eyes went wide and the smile broadened into her cheeks. Before I knew it, I had a body crash into my own and a hand was placed into my hair. I let my head be lead to her shoulder as I felt the familiarity of fingers in my hair as if they had toyed with it since I was young.

"My boy." I heard her whisper, her older accent now dug up from her throat. The emotion within her voice made my chest tighten in the apparel that already felt too tight for my own good. I put my arms around my mother as I felt myself screw my eyes shut. After a few moments, my mother pulled back and my eyes instantly opened themselves. Her hand went to my cheek which almost instantly threw me back to our original time. It was as if centuries had never pasted, she was the most powerful woman of the land, and I was her loyal knight trained son. "I knew you awakened. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, my boy. But as I can tell now, you rose to a friendly face. My promise was kept." I nodded my head.

"I did. These clothes though feel like I'm being constricted. It's quite uncomfortable." I got a soft smile that was accompanied by a small laugh out of my mother.

"Oh, we need to teach you a lot of this time. Good thing I always kept you studied though. Going back to school will not be a hassle for you."

"I'm technically 316 years old. I doubt that I can just randomly appear within this time and act as if I've been here my whole life."

"With the right documents, you will." I chuckled as my mother pulled away and headed into the door that she left open. "Now come in you two, we must speak."

* * *

After speaking with my mother with Claire's presence, we all agreed that I might as well try to get accustomed to what the two agreed was 'normal for the time'. I was even given a phone out of a stash that my mother had in a random kitchen drawer. When asked why she had it by the confused Trollhunter, all she said was along the lines of how she constantly needed to be on the move since she always looks the same. Soon after then, Claire put her "number" within it and told me to get comfortable within the device.

_"Kids our age use these constantly. Looking as if you have no clue how it works will make you look more suspicious than even carrying around your sword."_

As I entered the room that my mother had led me to, I placed the said sword that was given back to me beside the frame of the new resting pad. The bed was newer, but it was obvious that my belongs moved along with my mother's travels. My old desk was against the window like how I used to enjoy it, my wooden wardrobe was standing tall straight across from where the bed is. It was as if she knew that I would be home soon. I felt myself smile at the idea.

I walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors to be greeted by my old clothes. My favorite vest and jacket were still front and center as my breaches and training tunics were mixed with the rest of my somewhat formal clothing. I realized quite instantly that the only time I would be able to wear these clothes once more, I would have to be on stage for a play for the time period.

"Everything up to your standard?" I looked over to my mother with a saddened smile.

"Yeah, but I just realized that all that you kept for me, I will no longer be able to wear unless I want to look like I'm 'larping', as Mary had said." That pulled a laugh from my mom as she came up to me. She closed the wardrobe doors and pulled open two top drawers under them. I looked at them to see that they were two different sets from what seems like two other generations.

"I had bought you clothes over the years, in case I was to let you awake during those times. These were from the last seventy years. Suits, jackets, plain t-shirts, jeans, but I was going to get you some newer ones soon. Especially since you said that jeans were somewhat constricting. Maybe sweats would work better for you."

"I have no wonder what any of those mean, but if you think it is best, then it should be." My mother laughed once more and placed a hand on my shoulder after closing the doors once more.

"Maybe you can go through these ones and see what you like? Tomorrow I have the day off so I will be doing a lot of paperwork to make it seem as if you've been born within the last sixteen years. I'll probably go shopping for you too. Register you for school and the likes." I groaned at the thought of having to go back to hellish chambers of learning. "Oh don't be fussy, it has changed since you were young. You'll need to catch up in little ways though."

"If I was sufficient in Calculous, I am not terrified of these new forms of teaching."

"You'll need to catch up with what you missed in the last three hundred years. History is going to be your downfall. Math, English, and Science, not so much. It helps that you were basically raised around chemistry." My mother smile before giving me what looked like a thicker form of a string with a block on the end. "This is a charging cord. You plug it into the wall, there," she pointed to a small little white contraption that was on the wall. "And plug it into your phone here." She showed me with her own device where the compartment was. "It keeps it from dying. I have no clue what percent the battery is at, so it might already be. But other than that, I'll leave you to it. Rest well, my boy."

As my mother left, I looked at the contraption that she placed within my hands as if I was like that of the men that were afraid of witches.

_I have a lot of learning to do._

* * *

After the night had passed and multiple cloths were skewed, I found myself sitting on the floor of the hero's forge with Mary and Darci showing me a mix of schooling literature and modern culture.

"Alrighty Jim, this is a history book. For you to start school, you need to check up on the basic history stuff that has happened in the last year. We're lucky that Claire is a goody-two-shoes and the teachers love her because she was able to get this for you early from Mr. Stickler. Read up and we'll give you a few questions on it later, alright?" I nodded numbly as the book was placed in a backpack I was told to bring.

"Damn." I looked over to Darci to see her looking at the paper of math equations she gave me to see if I was on par with their grade for the least. "Did, Did you solve this with calculous?"

"Well, you did tell me to find the area without a calculator." She looked at me as if I was an alien for a moment before pointing at me with the end of her pencil.

"Alright Mr. Sassy-Ass, we don't need you getting attitude." She looked back down at the paper before handing it back to me. "We're in Algebra at the moment, so don't be pulling out calculous unless you truly believe it's necessary. We kind of want to keep you close instead of being pushed into weird classes."

"My apologies for being rude. I will try my best." Mary then decided to pull her phone out and then out of nowhere, music started playing.

"Okay Jim, culture addition. This is punk rock. It's a music genre of the last, like, forty years. A lot of kids in Arcadia listen to this kind of stuff. Well, at least we do. This specifically is Papa Skull." I tilted my head as a wave of confusion ran over me as I tried to listen to the music. It was almost nothing like what I was used to. I could pull out some hints of certain beats that must have been based on the music of my time, but it sounded completely foreign.

"It's, new, to say the least. I don't dislike it though. But I do have a question, why are you calling me Jim if my name is James?" That was when Claire walked over to us with her breathe a little heavy due to the practice Blinky just put her through.

"We just figured it could help you grow ties faster to the time period. We figured if we called you by a nickname that was a little more modern, you'll get used to everything a lot more smoothly too. How's everything coming so far?" The Trollhunter put her hands on her hips as she was still in her armor.

_I don't hate it. But I don't think I'll get used to anyone but these three lasses calling me by it._

I watched as Darci gave her the work that I did for the math equations. "Well, we found out he's a human calculator, finds Papa Skull interesting, has to read basically the whole history book before he starts school, and he's slightly advance in certain forms of science. Like chemistry, he's great at, but basics of science that happened after the 18th century, he needs to be taught. Basically, anything that has to do with after he was put to sleep, he needs to learn. Nothing huge though. A lot of kids are normally really good in certain classes and then struggle in others so maybe we can use that to our advantage." I put my head in my hands as Darci spoke. It was a lot to take in. I felt like the information they were giving me was an ocean and I was tied to cinderblocks, drowning under all the weight.

"Oh God, I think we're breaking him." I chuckled a little bit at Mary's statement as I rose my head once more and put my hands through my hair.

"It's just, it's a lot to take in." I felt a hand put itself on my shoulder and I looked over to its owner to see Claire with a soft smile on her face.

"That's understandable. You wanna take a break from learning today then?" I nodded silently as I was rewarded with a laugh from the still armored lass. "Alright then. Now though, we have to come up with your story." I gave her a confused look. "Like where did you come from, why you are who you are, your interest, and other things along the lines. A lot of other students and teachers at Arcadia Oaks High are going to ask you questions like 'Where are you from?' and we have to have something pre-agreed on to answer those types of things."

"Oh! I was thinking we could say you're from Scotland or somewhere in the U.K!" I looked over to Mary with what now felt like a permanent confused look on my face. "Well, you do have this weird accent and you called us 'lasses' a couple of times since we met you, it just seemed like something that would stem from Scotland or something. It would also help with the idea that your Dr. Lake's son but haven't been seen in Arcadia Oaks before. Like we can say you were raised by your dad out there and stuff." I looked over at the other two to see how they felt about the idea since I felt out of my element within the topic.

"That's actually a really good idea, Mar. That'll especially work with the 'tattoo' you have there. We can also say that your dad specialized in medieval to 18th-century history to make up for the idea that you'll know a lot more about that part of history more than anything. Maybe we can say he worked for a museum out there?" I looked over to Claire who was nodding along to all Darci was adding to the story.

"Add to it that his dad passed away recently so that no one would try to dig around with your past and that your mom now has custody of you and it'll seal the deal on that story. Anything you want to add to it all?" I felt off three of them look over to me all at once and I just lifted my shoulders in a shrug.

"To be honest, all of this is a little overwhelming. Especially with the idea that I have to keep a lot of who I really am a secret."

"Doesn't really help that we don't know you that well either." I looked over to Mary and smiled awkwardly.

"I can't say that you're wrong. From what I can gather, I know the same about you three as you know about me." I glanced over to Darci and Claire to see smirks had appeared on the two girls' faces. "What are those looks for? You look as if you are scheming with the devil." That was when Claire stood back up from where she was kneeling on her knee from when she placed her hand on my shoulder and then put her hands back on her hips.

"Let's just say that we're going to ask so many questions about each other that it's going to be as if we've known each other for years. And how we're going to accomplish that is with a small game of 21 Questions."


	4. I Can Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be HUGE on the background of what this version of Jim has witnessed. I want to do this thing where every so many chapters I'll do a chapter like this where we learn more about his past and the things that had brought his world to the way it is. So this chapter will be the first of many and I hope you enjoy it! Warning of a somewhat graphic death scene.

_I felt_ _ my breathing become harder to catch as my father placed his hands upon my shoulders. "James, calm down. You need to breathe." I looked to my father as if he was crazy and then instantly whipped my head back to the giant being of rock and grass that was using a tree branch as a toothpick. We followed the screams of a woman into the forest, it seems the screams were found sooner than we could as the blood was noticeable on the Gum-Gums teeth. All that was left of the woman was the torn cloth that was laying in the dying grass of the opening of the forest._

_"How am I suppose to calm myself if a being of that caliber is standing not so far away? Father, what do we do?" He took his left hand back and patted my left shoulder with the hand that remained._

_"We slaughter it. Keep it from killing any more innocent lives."_

* * *

_I had always admired my father. He fought for those that could never defend themselves. He would always have a smile on his face no matter the circumstances as long as he did his job and was able to help himself and others be able to go home to their families. Especially now as he's sitting in the grass beside me, pointing out the different creatures running around us with the family sword laying in its scaffold on the ground._

_"And that over there is a goblin. They are a pack based creature, kind of like a wolf, they follow what is like an 'alpha' who leads them to what is believed to be the best option for its pack. When that alpha is killed though, they will attack the cause with another goblin taking the leader's place instantly." I watched the small green being running after a Gum-Gum with a group of others with it. "It seems our earthly friend has made a grave mistake." He chuckled to himself as he grabbed the sword's handle and strap and brought it up between us. "And all of this realm. What other humans deem as fictional, what we know as truth, and all that is in between is what your mother and I protect. Even if they deem people of your mother's kind as demonic, we still find ways." He twisted the sword so that the engraved handle was in front of me. "And one day, you'll be beside us. Fighting for the rights of all beings. A warrior of daylight."_

_My eyes searched over the silver and blue handle as if it was a priceless valuable like that of da Vinci's masterpieces. I remembered the stories of the work of metal had acquired over time. Father spoke endlessly about how it was hand made by his grandfather for his very own father to protect him against the evils of the world. It would shine a bright blue when something a pure malevolence was near due to a magical spell that was placed upon it by a family friend that wanted his friend's son to come back to them alive. He knew that normal humans could only be able to be aware of such a certain amount of time and figured the change of color would make the wielder check his surroundings. My father joked that he personally never believed in this story himself because he had never witnessed the sight himself, but kept it close to his heart since it was the first thing his own father had taught him about the blade._

_The handle was embroidered with an elegant twist as well as carves of the trollish language from where the hand would lay to the tip of the blade._

_"Forever in daylight, I'll call it my home." I looked up to my father to see a smile plastered on his face._

_"Forever and always, I'll protect it like my own." He looked down at the handle of the sword and back to me. "You'll carry this one day. When I am laid to rest." He gently grabbed the blade and placed it within my lap. "And when that day comes, know that I will always be beside you. Whenever you swing, it'll be with me. Whenever you battle, I will be your cry. Whenever daylight shines, I will be by your side." I felt my eyes start to fill with tears as I glanced up to him once more. I watched as his smile disappeared to a small frown._

_"Don't worry, my son. That day will not come soon."_

* * *

_"Father?" My whisper was heavier than any scream could be as the cries of war surrounded us. I watched as a blood-soaked smile cracked itself to be seen._

_"Yes, my son?" I choked on a cry as his voice came out broken from what was obviously a dying man. I clenched my teeth and screwed my eyes shut as I felt tears cascade down my cheeks. I felt a hand place itself on my face, it's armored thumb carried some of the weight off my cheek. "Shush, my boy. It is no time to cry." I opened my eyes and for a moment I saw the man that laid with me on the side of a meadow when I was young and taught me about the creators of the land. The man that taught me how to hold a sword for the first time. The one that helped me dress whenever my mother couldn't lend a hand. The one that was there as mother was chased by chaotic characters all due to her helping a blind child see._

_Now, who was going to be there to fight beside me when mother wasn't? Who was going to teach me the way?_

_"I know that you-, are frightened." A coughed caused his sentence to pause as a chunk of blood appeared on his chest from when he tilted his head up. "But remember," He took his sword that he placed in his scaffold once he took down the Gum-Gum that stabbed him from behind with his spear. "I will always be with you. Whenever you swing, whenever you fight, whenever you walk with this on your side." He coughs once more, a bit more violently this time. A weak smile appeared on his lips as he looked back at me. "I will be there." He took my hand that was on his chest and placed it on the hilt of the sword._

_"Forever in daylight, I'll call it my home." I felt my voice cracked as I responded with the other half._

_"Forever and always, I'll protect it like my own." He let out a small laugh as he heard the soft cracks within my whisper._

_"You know what I finally realized?" I gave him a questionable look as he just gave me a chuckle. "You have the crinkle between your eyes like your mother does when she's worried." He coughs once more as he laughed a little. I watched as his features fell to be a more serious setting. "Son, you've got to be there for your mother. My-" He turned to his side and coughed up a good handful of blood to the grass beneath him. "She- She has been through hell and- oh god, I know that you missed a lot of time with her, but she loves you as if nothing has ever kept you two apart."_

_"I know. I love her as well. But father?" I watched as his black eyes softened at my voice. "I love you too." All I got was a smile in return._

_"Don't act like this is a farewell, my boy. You will see me again. In a different light. In a different land. No need to say final words if there never will be."_

* * *

_I held my father's sword that was still in its scaffold against my chest as I sat against a rock as the dust of war started to set. I never took my eyes off my father's corpse that was now several feet away as I ran to safety off the battleground. I tried my best to keep my eyes dry and my breathing steady, but it was quite difficult while staring at the bloodied still body of the man that raised me._

_"What do we have here?"_

_I pulled my eyes away from my father's laying to my right to see a woman in a golden helmet and a black cloth cloak with matching armor to her helm. She lowered herself from where she was floating not far from me. There were green eyes that scanned my features as she seemed to catch my eyes the most._

_"Oh my, I know those eyes. You are James' child, aren't you?" I nodded my head slowly as I pulled my father's sword closer to my chest. I watch as she looked over to where I was staring prior to see my father's body laying still. "No, this isn't good at all." She flicked her head back to me and put her hand out toward me to take. "Come with me child, I'll take you to somewhere much safer than here." I looked at her face to try to see if I could pull anything familiar from her features, but I was only greeted by a faceplate that covered almost all but her mouth and eyes._

_"Who are you?" I just saw a small smile dance on her lips after I spoke._

_"I'm Morgana, apprentice of Merlin. I was a friend and fellow warrior that knew your father. You'll be safe with me, I promise." I hesitated as I looked down at her hand and back up to the green orbs that were tempting me to take it with no further questions. I reached my hand out and took it before I could fight myself on the idea. I kept my father's sword close to my chest as I was pulled to my feet._

_"Good, now let's go. You never know if there is a Gum-Gum still lurking in the shadows. Rather not lose you as well."_

* * *

_"Morgana!" I ran into the taller woman and hugged her at her waist as she made herself lower to the ground after making her presence obvious by the purple streaks in the air that she made with the wave of her hand._

_"Hello my favorite muggle, how have you been since I left?" I smiled up to her as I pulled back after she patted my back. It had been only two years since she had found me in the battle that took my father's life, but she quickly became a member of the makeshift family that she and Merlin made for me in my mother's absences. She was over ten years older than me, but she openly stated often that I was like a little brother to the sorceress. Personally, I couldn't ask for a better 'sister'._

_"Morgana, I'm the only muggle you know." She laughed as I remarked against her statement. She placed a hand on my shoulder while giving me a smile._

_"Yes, you are. After all, your kind is very rare these days. But you still haven't answered my question, young man." I laughed back at the golden armored witch._

_"All is well. Merlin has taught me how to use my father's sword better. He states that I'll make a fine knight soon!" I watched as her face fell for what felt like that shorter than a second before she pulled me back to a makeshift hug._

_"Let's both hope that you will, but won't need to show if for years to come."_

_I never understood why Morgana always acted as so when it came to me talking about practicing as Merlin's knight. I knew what I was getting myself into. I was only ten, yes, but I knew that I wouldn't be able or allowed onto the field until I was at least fifteen. But even that thought caused Morgana to act as she does now. I've always chalked it up to my father's death, but I've always had doubt in that as well. But instead of dwelling on the thought, I hugged Morgana back. Throwing the tension of the scene to the back of my mind._

* * *

_"He's but a child Merlin." I hid at the base of the staircase as I heard Merlin and Morgana speak calmly between each other about myself. I leaned over just slightly to see that the witch was sitting calmly with her right leg crossed over the other in an older leather chair as her teacher had his hand above the fireplace. Leaning heavily on the hand as he stood by it. Merlin had appeared slowly after his apprentice and usually, when the two would arrive, they wouldn't speak in such a tone of just dread that took my body to a state full of unease._

_"I understand your feelings on the subject, Morgana, but we need to train him. We'll need him in the future."_

_"You've told him that he'll be able to fight at the age of fifteen."_

_"Well yes, but that is only if we-"_

_"Times are no longer like the ones of Arthur, Merlin. Children are no longer sought to fight at such an age. He should be taught about his powers, given time to be taught the species and kinds that he will encounter, and just taught in gener-"_

_"Morgana, don't tell me you feel like that of a mother to the child." There was a silence that hung between them as the statement seemed to answer it itself to the echoing silence. "For the mother of Daylight, Morgana, I've already heard this from his actual-"_

_"You mean to tell me you're reading a child for battle against his mother's will?" Rage seemed to raise as their voices seemed to also meet the level of emotion._

_"He's going to be needed! Did you see that the child is not affected by magic? Yes, physical attacks of this kind still seem to cause harm, but normal forms of magic don't seem to have an effect. That will be greatly desired in a number of-"_

_"So you want to use the child like that of a magical shield?"_

_"Will you let me speak-"_

_"I will tell you this right now, Merlin." I watched as Morgana slammed her feet to the ground and rose to stand before her teacher. "If you force that child into war, I will slaughter you myself." Merlin just gave her a slanted grin._

_"I'll like to see you try. You've always threatened me, my student, but you've never dared to do as such." The next thing I saw was Morgana heading toward the exit, so I took myself right up the stairs as soon as I could and put myself back into my room._

* * *

_The flames of the small forest burned brightly as I was searching through the blaze and dust to find the source of the chaos. I felt my armor back at the cabin that had been my home for six years now, but my sword was on my back due to the possibility of it getting stuck within the fallen branches and logs. Once I heard the screams and the flame start their torment, I grabbed what I could and ran toward the scene._

There are people trapped. I can hear the screams of death. If I can find them and who had done this, I've done what I can.

_I jumped over another fallen tree to see a clearing in the middle of the forest. A floating being with a cloak over their shoulders that flicked in the wind as they stared at the flames. I watched as what seemed to be a mortal tried to free themselves from under a fallen tree to only be bet with a blast from the person floating high above them._

_The thing that shook me wasn't that fact that this person was the source to the hell around me and not due to the fact that I watched them slaughter a random villager with ease, but it was the purple energy the surged from their hand that I knew all too well from previous encounters._

_"Morgana?" My voice was barely a whisper, but it caused her to turn quickly toward me. I looked deep into her eyes to see if she felt any remorse from what I could see, but her eyes were glazed over and her lips in a straight line. "What is the name of daylight are you doing? These are simple villagers!" Almost instantly, Morgana fell from the sky to her feet and walked slowly toward me._

_"James, leave this place. I will see you back at the cabin."_

_"But these people are innocent! Why are you doing this? This was a sacred land! The land between mortal and magical. The land you always taught me was to always be protected."  
_

_"I don't expect you to under-"_

_"Then make me understand!"_

_"James, please go back home. I will speak with you-"_

_"No! Tell me why you're doi-" Morgana's powers surged around her, showing a purple light glowing beneath her armor.  
_

_"I told you to go home!" She swiped her hand at me and struck me with a wave of purple wind that flung me across the small opening and right into a tree not far away. I fell down to my hands and knees, coughing as my chest ached from the impact of the strike as well as impact against the sword on my back. I looked up to Morgana to see a look of regret flash across her face. "James." I coughed heavily as I tried to stand but Morgana came to my side almost instantly. "I'm just trying to protect you from a war that is not yours to fight. You are still but a child." She tried to help me stand but I backed away from her until I leaned against the tree._

_"How are you protecting me if you're slaughtering the peace between kinds?" Her eyes scanned mine. A look of dread flashed over them as they instantly returned back to the glazed over look that I knew instantly would haunt me within my dreams._

_"I don't expect you to understand." I tried to speak to her once more before she blasted off into the sky, leaving me alone surrounded by flames and chard bodies she left behind._

_"MORGANA!"_

* * *

I shot myself awake as I felt myself scream from my dreams. My skin was like glue to my clothes as I felt cold to the touch even though my heartbeat was rampant. I held my chest and leaned myself back onto the bed as my mind floated through the memories that haunted me.

_I still was flabbergasted by what Morgana meant all those years ago. The idea that she killed so many people was still something that I had to fight to understand it wasn't just within my mind. Along with some of the battles I had witnessed. Same to the deaths that I had taken part in myself._

I shook my head and pulled myself out of bed as I noticed that it was Monday, the first day of my new life.

_Thank Daylight that I may never have to understand any of it. May there be peace for me for a while._

_At least, I can hope._


	5. Please Take Me Away From Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the silence. Stuff has been busy for your local dying inside college student. I'm about to wrap up my first semester of for my degree and I can happily say that I'm already over this shit. XD ANYWAY! I'm gonna try my best to update my other stories as well, but with exams coming up, it might be difficult.
> 
> But I hope you guys take this chapter as a payment for my future delays. I love you guys and I hope you'll deal with me! XD

I stared at the hand that was held out before me skeptically as the smaller boy in a sweater vest gave me a proud smile. Darci was the one beside me who introduced me to who the girl's claimed to be the perfect outsider to keep an eye on me and teach me more on the social norms. They stated that they wouldn't be able to teach me everything that I needed to know, especially since they said there were gender ideals that they had no idea how to formate for me.

_But is this one seriously the best option?_

He was small and rather, well, round for the lack of a better term. He had brown hair and freckles scattered across his face. He had bright green eyes that looked at me as if he was a puppy and I had kicked him right in the stomach as I looked at his hand with little to no interest other than contemplation.

"Are you sure about this Darc? He doesn't seem to be keen on introducing himself." I felt a hand placed itself on my shoulder that I instantly knew was Darci's.

"Don't worry, Toby. Jim here has just been through a lot. You know, with the death of his dad and all. It took him a little bit to open up to the girls and I. Just give him time." I looked over to Darci as she gave me a soft smile. "You can trust him, Jim."

I glance toward the extended hand placed before me as I had a million thoughts swirling in my head. I tugged a little on the front of my plain white shirt due to how it felt as if it was clutching toward my neck. After a second, I extended my own hand and placed it within his to instantly be rewarded with a bright smile from the shorter boy.

"Cool! The girls showed you around already right? Did they show you your locker though?" I shook my head and I placed a hand to clutch at the backpack strap the went across my shoulders. "Then how about I show you? We can get to know each other along the way! What do you say?" The trusting smile that he gave ate slowly away at the protective wall I built up before I stepped foot into the school not even ten minutes prior.

_He seems friendly enough. Maybe I'll trust this one... Just this once._

* * *

_I found out rather quickly as of why the girls had decided to introduce me to the guy that I quickly picked up on was named 'Tobias'. He was kind of like an outcast, but not enough to not be friendly to certain amounts of people. He was also rather,_

I watched as the boy walked into an open locker as he was trying to show off to Darci, who I knew now as his 'girlfriend'.

_Oblivious._

_This will personally make it easier for me due to how the story of that Claire and her friends made up of me being from somewhere in Scotland stick rather well. Having the girls who "were able to meet me due to pure accident" and Toby who would be the unknown backbone to our cover-up at school, it would be highly doubtful that anyone would think of me as suspicious if even people outside of those that first knew me believed in the story._

_It didn't make me feel any better about it though._

_Most of my life has been surrounded by the idea of using others to hide my own existence. It comes with the idea of being the damned intertwined existence of being a witch's half-mortal son. I watched family's houses burn to the ground due to them deciding to house me during the times of father being at war or actually people themselves being tied down and burned to a crisp due to them helping my mother and father with keeping me safe. I used to fight the idea at first but then realized that I had a destiny that I was not yet ready to understand._

_At least that's what I would tell myself to calm my inner turmoil and guilty conscious._

"Hey!" I jumped slightly and slammed my locker to only be greeted by a snickering Claire. "I was going to ask you how you're feeling about your first day so far, but that already answers my question." I rubbed the back of my neck, the slightly baggy white shirt I was wearing bringing itself up as I did so.

I chuckled at myself as I thought about what exactly I was wearing. Darci joked when seeing me for the first time that I looked as if I was "Trying my hardest to look like a cool kid in those weird Netflix movies.", which I had no idea what that meant, but I also kind of understood what she was getting across. It didn't help that when I went to get a change of wardrobe for the generation, I found out that there were a lot more different styles of those "jeans" that Claire had me wear not long ago. Also, most of them made me feel as if my legs were about to just fall off due to loss of blood connection. So when I found out about these things called "joggers", I enjoyed them due to how they felt like my practice breeches.

So, I was wearing a black and white pair of those as well as this plain kind of baggy white t-shirt and a pair of what was marketed to me as black and white "running shoes". Looking around the school after I first entered, I was quite satisfied with my attempts of looking like I belonged. But for some reasonings, people would stare and it caused me to feel uneased when such attentions.

"I've been lost within my thoughts is all. This is a lot to take in. Also, why wasn't I told that there have been such improvements to calculators? When I last used as an abacus!" She gave me a questionable as she laughed a little.

"Sorry about that, Jim. I guess besides teaching you more about _America's cultures,_ we forgot to show you our versions of calculators." She gave me a sly wink as I realized I kind of outed myself in front of some of those within the halls. I looked around us to see a couple of kids gave us a confused look before going on about their day. I sighed realizing I've gotten comfortable with the idea of being able to be myself in front of the Trollhunter until I remember that we're within a world that would never understand the things that we know and the images we've seen.

_No one would understand but the few of us that walk among the spirits that walked with us. Just like I'm some of the last from the original wars between kinds._

_Something seemingly no one but my family will remember._

_At least, what's left._

* * *

"So, how do you know Claire and the girls?" I looked over to Toby as he was leading me to our history class.

"My mother contacted the school when I first arrived to see if there was anyone they would suggest to show me around. Claire was the one originally chosen due to my interest in theater. Also, the idea that they claimed that she was one of their 'golden students' got my mom into the idea of putting me in this school. I met Darci and Mary soon after." Toby just nodded his head as we walked along. Both of his hands wrapped around his backpack straps.

"What do you think about them?" I shrugged and wrapped my own hand into the strap that went over my chest.

"They're pretty cool." I almost cringed at myself with how my accent toyed with the word.

_I'll never understand how to actually say these ridiculous words. What does 'cool' even mean now? Back in my generation, it was a feeling or the temperature of an object. Now it's an adjective?_

"I've only known them for about a week or tw

o, but they have been rather nice for someone that rarely understand what they're saying." He chuckled at me.

"Yeah, you're Scottish right? I can't even imagine going from something like Gaelic to English. What does that even sound like?"

"Seo? Chan e rudeigin gu tur eadar-dhealaichte a th 'ann." _Thank God I actually know Gaelic. It's rather close to Trollish so before I learned Trollish, my father taught me Gaelic to get me used to the weird ways my tongue would have to move and the sounds my voice would be forced to make._

"DUDE! You've gotta teach me. That actually sounds really freaking cool! Kind of like you are speaking in code or something!" I found myself laughing at the smaller boy as he looked at me as if I had just ridden into the hall on a horse and decked into silver armor. When we walked into the classroom, I felt as if all eyes laid themselves on me instantly. I felt as if I was alone on a stage with several different spotlights landing upon me as if I'm supposed to jump into action or something along the lines. I swallowed hard and felt my throat clench as I did so.

_What are they staring at? What am I to do? I'm supposed to be out of the limelight, not center staged._

I instantly flicked my head around as I felt a hand placed itself on my shoulder. "I was gonna ask if you're alright but you already seem tense." Claire joked with a small laugh due to my anxious reaction. "Don't worry about all the attention. People are just curious. Arcadia Oaks High doesn't really get too many new students. Just wait a couple of weeks and everyone will treat you just like everyone else. Trust me." I smiled softly.

_How couldn't I trust her? She's has had my back so far._

"Alrighty students, settle down!"

I was instantly pulled over to an empty desk by Toby in the back of the room as who I assumed was the teacher that walked in. After I settled in my seat that Toby has so kindly given to me, I looked over to see the back of a man in an elbow patched suit jacket and slacks. He had a pair of shiny shows that confused me as to why they were so reflective.

_Are they suppose to be like mirrors on your feet? What is the purpose of looking as if the light of your surroundings is a beacon for your feet?_

When he turned though, I felt myself about fall out of the seat.

_I clenched my teeth as I pushed back on the staff before me that was being forced by the being before me, trying to get it to my neck. I watched with panic flooding my chest as yellow eyes peered into mine as if it was actually getting a thrill from my torment and struggle._

_"The son of Merlin's greatest warrior? Such a shame that such powerful blood was given to such a pathetic excuse for a fighter." His green skin stretched out into a sicking smile. His roman nose wrinkling as he snarled, trying to push the staff closer to my neck. I yelled as I pushed back, trying my hardest to get the changeling off of me._

_"I am the knight of Merlin! Son of the Lady of the Lake! I will not let that line end with me!" I kicked the creature in the stomach, making it snarl and lean back so I proceeded to kick him in the chest as well, forcing him off me. I smacked the taller being with the staff that he had just let go of and watched him lean over and hold his face from the impact._

_"James!" My father's voice cried from not too far. I started to run over to where his voice came from, but I looked back over my shoulder for a second to see the creature snarling at me. I yelped at the sight before dashing off into the direction of my father's voice._

I shook my head. The face of the man before me was almost identical to the snarling creature from my memories. He had a smile though as his eyes landed on me.

"It seems we have a fresh new face to our little family here. It's nice to meet you, young man. Care to say your name?"

_Oh Merlin, please let me jump through this window or pluck me away from here. I do not have the ability to deal with this right now._


	6. Getting Comfy, Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long-time no see! I'm happy to say that I have been finally able to finish this chapter which is weird since it's Christmas Eve. O_o Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy it!

_"That bastard child!" I looked behind me as the voice boomed through the forest that was in no comparison to how loud my own heart was within its cage. "Spill his blood! Gunmar wants him under before the war is due!" I watched in horror as a horde of goblins were starting their speedy gain onto where I was. Instantly, my feet started to act on their own and forced themselves toward the sanctuary of the Forest of Arthur where my mother's old cabin resided. I knew that the magical barrier made around the cabin made it unable to be seen unless you have a connection to the creation. Since I have the blood of the Lake, only I would be able to see it without my mother's guiding hand._

_I rubbed my hands together as I felt the presence of the barrier coming closer._

_"O_ _bice confractus!" I forced an open hand outwards. A small door appeared between the real world and the hidden as I ducked my head into my shoulder as I brought my elbow up to barge into the door while keeping my speed. Before I knew it, I busted through the door and landed almost on my arse. I forced an open hand out toward the open door once more._

_"Renovo!" The door closed instantly and disappeared from existence. I got off my ass instantly before dashing toward the abandoned-looking log cabin not too far behind me. Once I fell to the floor of the cabin, I listened intently to the sounds outside of the barrier._

_"You useless beings! How did you lose a child?" One of the goblins spoke to him in a jumbled language but all I heard was a loud smack followed by a thud. "Remember, you slim filled ghoul, who you are working for. Mind your tongue." The changeling's anger was replaced with a heavy sigh. "I guess we must go back to Gunmar with empty hands, once again. I wonder who will be accepting the punishment of failure?"_

"Young man?" I shook my head lightly and gave the man a smile.

"Sorry, sir. I have yet come accustomed to the subtleties of language here. It took me a moment to understand what you were saying." He took my lie rather willingly as he crossed his arms across his chest with an amused smile.

"Really? Where are you from, if you're willing to answer."

"Edinburgh, Scotland. My father worked for the medieval exhibit in the Old Town's National Museum of Scotland." A seemingly natural smile spread across the man's face that almost reminded me of the hideous memories that haunted me.

"Is that so? You'll enjoy this class then Mr..." He waved an open hand in my direction. I was confused for a moment what the jester meant before jumping to answering the older man.

"James Lake Junior, sir. I like to be called Jim though." I watched as his eyes gave away to a seemingly horrified look before instantly replacing it with yet another calculated smile.

_Should have picked a more nonchalant name. One that wasn't so close to my actual given name. But were we expecting to meet people from back in the days of the war? Merlin, no. I hope he thinks that it's just a coincidence since there is a Doctor Lake within the town as well._

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, young man. I'm your history teacher, Mr. Strickler. I hope we get along." I almost vomited at the sickeningly sweet smile he had given to me as he turned his back from my place within my desk's chair to the front of the class once more.

_I pray on Merlin's place of rest may he give me the power to be strong within this mental battle between normalcy and traumatic remembrances._

* * *

"Hey, Jim. Are you alright?" I looked over to Claire as if I was a deer in headlights. She had been rather silent to me the rest of the day after she realized that I was stricken with memories after attending history together. Her, Darci, and Mary were rather kind to me and gave me space as I was swimming through the flashes of memories that are still fresh to me although the rest of the world would never have known.

_There is pain within being the last to withhold the memories of a dead race. Especially when the past was my yesterday and what was supposed to be the future is now my today._

"You know what a changeling is, right Claire?" She gave me a hesitant but gave me a nod.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with how you were acting today? Did you see someone change at the school or something? Did someone's face remind you of one you used to know?" I grabbed out an old leather book that my mother kept from my belongings long ago that I had enough time to get between school and coming here to Troll Market. I untied the top of the book and unfolded the two-layered leather covers to showcase the bounded pages within it. I flipped to one of the very last pages I made an entry into which had a hand-drawn image in coal of the monstrous face that is Strickler's true form. I passed it over to Claire and instantly almost closed into myself.

I hesitantly watched as she read over the rushed writings that I made within my mother's cabin after one of my last encounters with the changeling. Her face had a mix of emotions as she read through the page. She looked back at me with a saddened look that was mixed with a hint of something I could not entertain within my mind for the life of me. She closed the journal softly and almost instantly wrapped her arms around my neck as well as placed her head into the crook of my neck. I froze instantly at the sudden movements.

_I would like to say that I'm not one that is starved for touch, but I do not believe that I had such reactions without something being a reason behind it that I understood. For instance, when my mother hugged me before letting me train with my father for a year. It was obvious it was due to her connection to me and that she, for latent terms, my mother._

_So why did I get this reaction from Claire? I've only known her for what seemed to be only a few moons. Can one get attachments to others so easily?_

_And if so, why can't I?_

I hesitantly hugged her back as I was afraid that if I moved just the slightest that I would ruin the moment for the both of us. Instead of getting her to let me go, it actually made her hug me tighter. I couldn't help but smile lightly as she nuzzled into my shoulder just the slightest. When I felt her unwrap her arms from my neck I pulled back slightly to see a small smile on her face as she placed both her hands, even though her right hand was still filled with my old journal, on my shoulders.

_Maybe I already have._

"I'm sorry." She looked as if she wanted to say something more than just those two little words, yet that was all I needed to understand how she felt about the entry.

"There is nothing that you could have done, Claire." She pulled herself the rest of the way out of my arms and I instantly missed the warmth that was under my fingertips. Yet that is something that I will keep to myself for a while longer.

_Probably till Merlin crawls out of whatever place he had buried himself._

"Strickler is a changeling. This makes sense yet also doesn't in the same breath." She gave me back the small leather journal before placing her chin into the palm of her hand after crossing her arm across her chest. I put the journal back into my pocket before I decided to speak.

"His real name is Stricklander. He took the name of the child that was placed within Darklands before his creation. All I know about his ranking is that Gunmar has a great level of trust within him to get even the most devious of tasks completed. From what I remember, a lot of his missions were based on information gathering or infiltrations. Only when he is the last to try to do his hands get soaked with blood." She looked up to me and gave me a saddened look. She seemed to have been harboring a question or statement but kept it to herself before rubbing her temples.

"Wait," She lifted her head to meet my eyes once more. "If you noticed him even though he wasn't in his real form, do you think he noticed you?" I felt my eyes widened at the statement.

_What kind of a fool I was to believe that a different name could have kept him from the realization that awaited him! My features have yet to change since I was placed under my mother's spell._

I looked into Claire's eyes and it was as if she instantly knew of my fears. "Damn it." She sighed the words as if she couldn't get herself to say anything heavier or with more power. As if in a way that her voice had left her and her ability to speak was muted from within. I reached out to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, realizing that her weakness within the moment was worst and more heartbreaking than my fear.

"Claire, everything is going to be fine. If he recognized me, then that just means that he knows that I recognized him as well. He won't do anything unless I'm alone. Especially now since he's in the public eye almost daily. He'll have to watch himself. Also," I looked her in the eyes with a soft smile upon my lips. "I'm not alone in the fight anymore."

She gave me a soft look before placing her hand on top of the one I placed on her shoulder. "You never will be." I felt my heart flutter in its cage at the moment. The promise felt as if she was sincere in every word.

"I'll keep you to your words, Claire."

"I would even if you didn't, Jim."

"HEY! Hope you guys didn't start without-" Mary cut herself off as she noticed how close Claire and I were to each other. I felt my face rise to make the heat of the blazing sun as I felt Claire's skin felt like I was touching charcoal. We jumped away from each other as Darci had on a knowing smirk as she stood behind Mary.

"Looks like you two were getting comfy." I raised an eyebrow at the expression.

"Getting comfy? What does that have to do with the situation?" I didn't see it myself, but the smack of Claire's hand instantly told me that she covered her face a little too quickly for comfort. "We were actually talking about Mr. Strickler. I have something to tell you two." Darci and Mary look at each other for a moment before walking into the Blinky's library fully.

"You might want to sit."

* * *

**"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU FAILED IN YOUR MISSION FROM THREE HUNDRED YEARS AGO!?"**

I fixed my jacket as I stood next to the simmering portal that was only big enough for me to see Gunmar's face. "Technically, he vanished before I could even complete my mission, Lord Gunmar." He gave me a cold stare as he puffed out a heavy breath through his nose. "I promise you, my Lord, that I will have him out of our hair as soon as I possibly can."

**"You best not wait too long then. Once word gets out that the Knight of Merlin is alive, it will cause hell on our behalf. Let alone strength the Trollhunter's team. Which that also leads me to my next question, had you found out yet who has been gifted with the amulet?"**

"Yes, I have my Lord, and you will not expect who it has been gifted to."

**"Spill it, Stricklander."**

I smiled as I placed my hands together before me. "It's a young freshling. A human, Lord Gunmar."

**"Give me their name, halfbreed!"**

"Her name is Claire Nuñez, and better yet, she's one of my students." I felt pride as I watched Gunmar's sickeningly smile spread across the scarred face of the hardened troll. "Most of all, sir, I know her weaknesses. I know where to hurt her most."

**"Let me guess? Her family?"**

I felt myself smile deviously. "Oh better yet! We can hit two birds with one stone."

**"What do you mean, Stricklander?"**

"I mean that to get to the Trollhunter, we need Merlin's knight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that update! I know I sure as hell enjoyed finally finishing it. XD I truly wish I can get onto a constant updating process, but to be honest, I lost my flame for this ship a little bit and tried writing other stuff to get myself back on track but everything I wrote on the side seemed a little too out of character than what I'm used to. After all that though, here I am alive and kicking it! I hope you guys have a merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate and a wonderful New Year if I don't update by then.
> 
> Also, just so you guys know, I don't have a beta reader or whatever so if there are small mistakes here and there I am terribly sorry. I try my best to proofread but it's difficult since my eyes usually skim the readings since I already know what has been written. So again, terribly sorry and happy holidays!


	7. A Midsummer Night Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my favorite people! Welcome to the new decade! I doubt my new year's hope of writing more frequently is gonna pan-out but a girl can hope. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this update and yet again I would like to bring up the fact that I do not have a beta reader or any of the sorts, so if there are any mistakes, I am sorry.
> 
> All in all, let's get into the chapter!

The next day at school, I tried my best to keep my reserve about the situation. I kept to my wits and stayed with any member of the small crew that we have created of Claire, Darci, Mary, Toby, and I. It was rather awkward for myself with spending time with Toby due to how he had no idea of my actual lineage or who I actually was, but he also helped me due to that as well. He made me feel as if I could fit into this world that I had awakened to as well as showed me many new ways of life that the girls have yet to show me.

"Dude! Why does everything within high school have to be like a poorly written drama or some stuff?" I smiled as he took a big sigh as we walked together. He was speaking about another student who went by the name of Steve, who from what I could tell, was giving Toby problems. From how Toby spoke, it was normal what this Steve man has been doing to him. He stated frequently that it was something he has grown accustomed to over the many years that it has occurred. Which I also learned from Toby was coined as "bullying".

As someone that was raised by a witch and was noted as a "damnation of life", harassment and sharp words were both something I favored more than sharp swords when it came to the weapons of those that deemed me to be an abomination of man. I would much rather deal with statements than with an armored angry drunkard like I have multiple times within my past. But from I learned about this "bullying" action that Toby with witnessing, it was something that was both physical as well as verbal. I would love to relish Toby with my father's own words about the situations that I have come across, but I don't think he would understand their meaning.

_"Even Lucifer was once an angel. Even the devil came from good."_

_Even the damned were once praised. Even the damned have their reasons. To go further into detail, it all matters on how you treat your damnation. If you treat it like something that will be forever apart of you, you will fall like Icarus. But if you take your damnations and make them your own for your own redeemable reasonings, than that damnation means nothing._

"I just wish this Steve guy would lay off of you. Only so much weight can be added to one's back because they snap." I looked over to Toby as I heard him snicker.

"Man, I'm never going to get used to your mannerisms. They are just so weird compared to everyone else's. I hope it never changes though." I smiled at his statement. This was exactly why I enjoyed him. He was like talking to the girls but without the baggage that came along with it.

They know who I am and the major parts of my short life that I lead long ago, but with that understanding, there is also this feeling of dread. It makes one feel as if they are holding others down by their own traumas when the people around them have their own issues to deal with as well. With the girls, especially Claire, I feel as if I put a lot more onto them than I wish. But with Tobias, I don't have that emotion. To him, I'm only Jim. I'm not a knight or a warrior from a dead time. I'm only Jim.

I actually quite enjoy it. It's selfish, but I enjoy it.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" I looked over to see Claire walking toward us with a hand full of flyers as well as a beaming smile across her face. It was obvious she was overly joyous about something.

"Hey, Claire! Nothing much. Just chilling with Jimbo here." I rolled my eyes and Toby jokingly punched me in the arm. I shrugged and gave her a smile as she rolled her eyes as well.

"What do you have there?" Claire's smile reappeared as she handed me one of the flyers almost instantly.

"These are from Miss Janeth. She's directing Romeo and Juliet for our play this fall." I look at the flyer to see it was printed with the iconic scene with the balcony.

"Shakespeare? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date?" I watched as her features went from softly shocked to rather impressed. She pulled the flyers closer to her chest as she had a grin spread across her face. "How could I be shocked that you know Shakespeare?" She shook her head lightly as she looked back down at the print. "Let me guess, you act as well?" I shrugged lightly at the assumption.

"Only once long ago, but as Toby had been pronouncing to me endlessly, my mannerisms are like that of linguistic England." I heard a soft giggle be stifled quickly out of the Trollhunter as I looked over to see a rather confused Toby standing beside us. He looked as if he was trying to calculate numbers into an endless equation until a smirk appeared on his face. I looked back at Claire as she started to speak again.

"Well, I've got to go hang up these posters. Want to join me?" I looked back to Toby who's smirk implanted itself further into his cheeks as a knowing gleam sparked within his eyes.

_I have been fearful for many reasons, but that shimmer of unknown to me knowledge was something I feared the most within recent days._

I smiled as I looked back at Claire. "Sure." I waited for her to lead the way but before I followed Claire, Toby grabbed me by the arm.

"Dude, you totally have a thing for her don't you?" I swallowed rather forcefully as his words took me by full surprise.

"Uh, maybe?" Was the only thing that my shaken voice could muster as the knight within me face-planted at my inability to speak.

He gave me a subtle chuckle as he let go of me and pointed as a Claire that was now just far enough to not understand but was looking at us a little worried. "We are totally talking about this later, man. Now go on Romeo, Juliet is waiting patiently." I gave him an uneasy smile as his smirk still gave me a feeling of unease. I walked away, joining Claire without a single word muttered about the incident.

I little while later with time spend plastering or pinning the flyers to the walls of the school, we were left with only a couple on hand while within a rather unoccupied hallway. As Claire put up one of the last few within her hand, I could tell that she had something on her mind. My thoughts were proven as she glanced back and forth within the hall before looking toward me.

"Say, you've said that you were born in 1721, right? What was theatre like back then? I know Shakespeare's time was in the 17th century, but you have shown to know his work rather well." I smiled before giving her another piece of tap, noticing that the poster was lopsided and needed an adjustment.

"He was still popular within my time. It had changed due to the works within the 1600s though as it went from crude jokes of the early comedy plays to that of intimate endeavors into the human mind. It was made to make people feel and think about their manners. I was raised in the darkened bits of its time. It was as if my life was even further back than what others lived." I looked at the poster as she adjusted it slightly to make it even. "I lived in the mortalities of knights as others lived lives with petticoats and puffy collars." I laughed a little as my mind made a joke of the circumstance. "As like now, I'm behind what is the known as the now. I still live within a past older than myself."

She looked to me as if the words were heavier in meaning than I had intended but seemed to lighten in her features as she seemed to notice that there was no pain on my end. "Didn't you feel alone?"

I took the moment to digest her question. The fluttering seconds passing by as if I was an impatience painter waiting for the hues to dry upon his canvas. Even though I wanted to answer "Never" so quickly, I knew that it was far from the truth and the lass before me deserved more than white lies.

"Well, yes." I took a moment to look back to the poster with Romeo's and Juliet's figures being my main point of attention. "It was why I liked literature at a young age. It was why I liked the few days my mother would take me in secret to see a show. It gave me moments where I did not have to think about the lonesome emptiness within the places I called homes." My eyes slowly drifted down from the poster, remembering the empty houses that had echos of silence unlike that of which I live now. "It was why whenever I saw my mother, I didn't try to fret on the moments I had without her. I relished within the ones I was blessed to have. I had resentment against her absence, yes, but I knew it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault to be born with powers that were misunderstood while surrounded by creators that feared what they could not understand."

I gave Claire a soft smile and I turned my head to look at her. "I feel the same way now. I'm happy to have people that care about me once more. Especially new friends like yourself. It makes me feel blessed to have you by my side, Trollhunter. It makes the lonesome days I lead worth the moments I live now. If it wasn't for my past and who I was born to be, I would not have met any of you." I felt as if I over shared as the skin upon my cheeks seemed to rise in heat as I watched Claire softly smile in return.

"I'm glad I met you too, Jim. I'm sure everyone is."

* * *

I played with my pen as I stared at the roster that I had freshly printed in front of me. I leaned back in my chair as there were multiple names crossed out as two, in particular, were circled with red messy lines. My main goal for myself within this moment was to try to figure out who would be in cahoots with the knight and the huntress. It was obvious between pass encounters with the young lady that she had never worked alone before, but now it was obvious since the young squire was now acting as if he was born within the recent two decades.

_If teaching has taught me anything, it takes multiple people to teach a struggling child anything new. I personally doubt that James was any different._

I popped the cap of the pen off and then twisted it back on again as the thought swirled within my mind.

_It's obvious that there would be an adult involved. A magical one at that. For James to not age even the slightest within 300 years, someone with a magical background must have been the reason for such a result. Human technology was so futile within that time, it could have never been done by a mear mortal._

I looked at James's name rather closely as I went even deeper into thought.

_How did that old nursery rhyme go? The one that the other older changelings would tell during the time of the war?_

_The Lady in waiting.  
_ _The Lady of blue.  
The Lady of wanting.  
The Lady of new._

_Came from the water,  
spawn from hell.  
The witch of the slaughter.  
in the sea, she'll dwell.  
_

_Met a young mortal,  
as foolish as he.  
That he could tame  
the lady of the sea._

_Ever so quickly,  
his bones were to break.  
The story so sickly,  
_ _the Lady Of The Lake._

I felt myself smile slowly as popped the cap off the pen once more so I could scribble a name next to the young squire's as I did a quick search to see his contact information for his guardians.

_I knew it._

I wrote down her name under her original and sat back with a knowing smirk.

_The Lady lives._

_Welcome back from the dead, Barbara._

* * *

I opened the front door and dropped my bag onto the stair rail's end and grabbed out a folded version of one of the posters that Claire and I were putting up around the school and walked over to the counter that connected to the kitchen and sat in a bar stool. I unfolded the poster and flattened it out onto the counter. I sighed a little as I was trying to juggle the idea of keeping up the routine that I've created with the same amount of training from when I was younger as well as school, yet to also try to add the play into the schedule. It was obvious that Claire had a lot more practice in keeping up with appearances than I am, but it made my headache with how much calculation one has to place within their life to tick every box on the list that was placed before me.

"Hello, my boy! You're home earlier than me. Color me surprised." I looked over my shoulder and twisted at my waist to meet my mother with a smile.

"Yeah, I had some thoughts that I need to herd." I went back to staring at the poster as I heard my mother's shoes tap against the floor. Soon after I felt a hand place itself onto my right shoulder and I was placed into a side hug as I knew my mother was leaning over me to see what I was doing.

"Oh! Romeo and Juliet? After I thought that most of this time had forgotten what mine had created."

"Mother, not to be disrespectful, but you've been alive for almost seven hundred years."

"I choose to be represented by the time that didn't want to try me to a blazing pyre." She put her purse on the counter and dropped her keys alongside it. "Also, I remember a little boy who used to love the time he spent with me during the small shows that would come to town." I smiled at the memory as I looked over to her. It was obvious that my mother was rather tired due to her daily work that was explained to me. She's taken her love for healing others and learned the normal human's way of treating their own ailments. I was told it was strenuous, but as I saw the little dark circles that laid under her eyes and the tired smile that was plastered on her face. I'm sure if she didn't see me, she would of went upstairs and went straight to her bed for at least an hour.

_She has always pushed herself to help others. Even if it meant her life. I remember how much it meant to her to ease another's pain. I truly believe that she deserves the rest, but it is also wonderful to speak to her. The idea of being able to say I love you to her without the probability of never seeing her again makes it easier though._

"Claire had asked me after helping her with putting them up today to join her in auditioning, but I feel as if I might bite off more than I can chew. There's already a load upon my back with what they claim as school these days. Add that onto the multiple hours of training that I do with or without her and the others, I might collapse if I'm not careful."

"But?" I looked over to my mother, unknowing to myself that I was looking back at the poster once more, with a shocked look upon my face.

"How did you-?"

"James, I'm your mother. I might have been missing a lot within your main developing years, but I know you better than you think." I smiled at the idea and looked down at my hands that I now placed into my lap.

"I don't want to disappoint her."

"Is it that you don't want to disappoint her, or the fact that you want to spend time with her?" I shrugged at the idea.

"Maybe both? I have no clue. I've never been good at understanding my emotions, mother." I felt a hand place itself under my chin and lift my face until my eyes were looking into my mother's. She stared at me for a good moment and then a soft smile appeared on her face.

"You are just like your father." She shook her head slightly with a small laugh before tapping my cheek. "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." I tilted my head at the statement, knowing well that it was from Shakespeare.

"What does Midsummer Night Dream have to do with me being afraid of Claire's disappointment?"

"Because you're looking with the wrong idea within your head, my son." She placed the hand that she had on my cheek and instead patted the top of my head. After a second, she pulled me into a hug that I fully reciprocated. "Just follow your heart, my boy, all will go well. I love you." I smiled into her shoulder as I took her words and placed them next to my heart.

"I love you as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, everyone! The next chapter is going to be a memories chapter but y'all are not gonna be ready for this one! I hope you guys enjoyed this update and have a wonderful day! :)


	8. A Promise I'm Sure To Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We're back into the memories portion! Today we're diving into Barbara's memories of James and how it affects her present day. I hope you guys enjoy it! #Jim Deserved A Better Dad

_I ran through the forest with the wind fighting against my hair as it whips behind me. Leaving a red fading daze if anyone was to watch beside me. I felt my foot get hooked onto the roots of a tree that seemingly knew I wasn't paying attention. I collapsed to the ground in a heap as I cried in pain as I felt my ankle twist on the way down. I pulled myself quickly against the tree and pulled the hem of my dress and I knew instantly within the evening's light that I couldn't run any further until I have the means to heal it._

_Damn it._

_"WHERE'S THE WITCH?" The booming voice about made me yelp as I covered my mouth with my hand and pulled my legs close to my chest. I felt myself trembling as I held in my screams of pain as my foot was forced against the ground sharply as I tried to make myself as invisible as I could. As I heard footsteps come closer, I tried my damnest to still myself. Even breathing was frightening._

_But it was worth nothing as my shoulder was grabbed and I was flung to the ground._

_I yelped as I landed against the grass but screamed as a hand grabbed my hair from its scalp to pull me to my knees. I tried to reach up to get the foreign force to loosen their grip, but it only ended with me being pulled back with a sharp yank._

_"You damned witch!" I lost my voice as I was flung back against the tree, back first. "You creatures are bringing the end to us!" I winched at his words as I shivered in his presence. I knew why the mortal was so rageful of my existence, but it was I who reversed his son's transformation from human to a frog. I know I should have stayed out of the confirmations between my fellow witch and the mortal's family who dared to trap her, but I couldn't of let her ruin the only son who had no part of the situation._

_"Sir! I beg mercy from your soul! I was not the conjurer! I reversed the spell! I promise you!" His face contorted into a twist of disgust and anger._

_"Don't lie to me, sorcerous. God will be the only one with mercy." He pulled out a blade from his back which was a small harvesting blade. Before I knew it, it was raised above me and I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to myself softly._

_Yet nothing came._

_I hoped my eyes slowly to see a man blocking my view of the one that was originally placed before me. The hand that held the harvesting blade was stopped by a gloved hand._

_"The lady said she did nothing to you and your kind. You are on sacred land that is protected for each kind to walk safely. I suggest you leave if you deem a life unworthy." I heard the farmer snarl at the man before yanking his arm out of his grasp and slowly walking away. My savior's back stayed toward me as he seemingly watched the other being walked away into the distance._

_"Are you alright? Are you hurt at all?" I was startled by his voice. Only moments earlier, it was rough and demanding, but now it sounded as if it was soft and gentle. It was as if two completely different people were standing before me._

_In all of my 400 years, I have never seen such an occasion._

_His body turned toward me and instantly I was greeted by a soft face with an equally sweet smile upon his face. He was tan and had scars upon his face, but it was obvious that he was young._

_ Very much mortal. _

_He kneeled down onto one knee as he slipped his gloves off of his hands. He stuck out a hand toward me with a gentle look in his hazel eyes. "It's alright, my lady. I'm James. Knight of Merlin. I'm the protector of this land. No fear should stem from my presence." I looked at him for a moment, waiting to see the softness in his eyes to change yet it stayed the same._

_"I'm Barbara. The Lady of the Lake."_

_I the soft smile that was on his face spread further as it seemed to brighten like the stars._

_"It's nice to meet you, my lady."_

* * *

_"Hello, my lady!" I turned and pulled the hood off my head as I smiled at the black leather-covered man as he appeared through the opening of the forest. His smile shined back at me as he approached. "Always great to encounter your company. How are you?" It always shocked me at how many scars the now I know is an eighteen-year-old man. His skin always told horrifying stories that his eyes didn't dare to share. As I grew to be friendly with the young knight, I realized that he was knowledgeable beyond his years and that his kindness was unlike any other._

_Maybe it's why I can't seem to let the young mortal go. Even though every encounter might be our last._

_"I'm well, James. I have told you multiple times that you could call me Barbara."_

_"Yes, but then I won't see your smile as frequently." I rolled my eyes at his easy flirtatious advancement. I know that the young man fancied my presence, but I was rather distant to the idea. Our kinds weren't meant to intermingle the way that we danced._

_But maybe it's a dance that I dare to take part in._

_I didn't let the much younger mortal know about my own personal thoughts about our relation, but that was majorly due to selfish ideals. I could not bear to break his heart and neither could I bear my own at his sudden departure from the world. Our lives were dangerous. From birth, I was destined to be hunted by all types of creatures due to my kinds 'unknown' abilities and desires. His was a choice but was based on passions that could lead to his end at any moment in time._

_Death was a possibility in every turn. But I would be joking myself if his death was the only thing that could break my yearning heart._

_"What's wrong, Barbara? You seem as if you were to watch your own funeral." I looked over to see soft hazel eyes looking toward me as if I was made out of glass._

_"I'm sorry for worrying you, James. I was just lost within my thoughts.." I felt to hands place themselves on my biceps. I looked completely toward him to see a small smile on his face. I could feel my face flush as I tried my damnest to not let the mortal know how much the gesture was affecting me._

_"You could always speak to me, my lady. No matter the subject or time."_

_I smiled at his words as I placed a hand onto one of his hands. "I know and may I never forget it." I watched as his smile deepened and spread from ear to ear. I took the moment to take that smile and the moment to place it within my memory. The way that his jet black hair was flirting with curtaining the tops of his eyes. His firm but slacked jaw as he bit the side of his lip while taking a moment to look down for the slightest moment before looking back up at me._

_For all that is holy, someone save me from temptation._

* * *

_"Hello, my darling." I shook my head as I pulled the hood from it as a wink was given my way by the young knight. It has been twenty moons since I had met the young man and made his acquaintance which quickly evolved into something more. I tried my best to keep my feelings distance when conversing with the human, but I found out the hard way that it was impossible to keep myself from falling for my knight in leather armor._

_"Good evening, my love." I smiled as his eyes brightened at my greeting. Even though we have been meeting with more intimate reasons, he acted as if he was a child every time I would declare my affections. Even in the slightest of ways. It was as if he had never been loved before and that idea on its own made my heart ache for the man beside me._

_"You always have that look in your eye whenever darkness flirts with the edges of your thoughts. What is on your mind this time, my love?" I felt myself become bashful as I brushed a strain of hair behind my ear as I looked toward where we were walking._

_"I was thinking about how you look at me as if I'm the only one who has ever loved you."_

_"Kind of hard not to when you're the only one I have ever loved." I was surprised by that statement. Even though I know that he was barely nineteen years of age, I knew that most mortals have had a lover or a few by the time that they are able to wed. By God, even witches are known to love many before their first "life" even ends._

_Personally, I knew I was still stuck between the realization that he loved me and that I was supposedly worthy of it._

_But as I look over to him and see a soft gleam in his eyes that seemed to gaze at me as if I was going to be the last beauty he'll see, I realized that I was too deep into my own insecurities to realize that it was just pure love that he was willing to give me and that I was wearing upon my sleeve._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, my lady."_

* * *

_I was rocking back and worth in my wooden chair next to the fireplace within the log cabin that James and I had shared together over the last two dozen moons. It has been years since my chance encounter with the young man that is now my partner within this life._

_Well, more like his, but no matter the circumstances._

_I smiled as I looked down at a small bundle that is laying within my arms. His eyes were a mimic of my own, but it was obvious that he'll take more after his father than I. His fair skin, ocean eyes, and button nose will probably be the only features of myself that he will carry. Yet as I hold him in my arms, I feel as if his likeness means nothing to me but only his well being and heart. I wish for him to one day find a part of this cold world to call his own as I have and that he carries his heart upon his sleeve to find solace within his emotions._

_I wish him love. I wish him life. I wish him all that is beautiful upon this world._

_I smiled as a gentle hand found itself on my shoulder. "As beautiful as their mother." I felt a quick kiss place itself upon my head as I felt myself roll my eyes at the gesture. I would be lying if I didn't enjoy it, but the romantic that now carved himself a place into my shoulder would never know that truth._

_"You know, my dear, it's going to be difficult to raise this child. Our world wants me dead and you could be palely still mattering on what Merlin has you fight for. How can we be sure that this child is going to be safe? How can we be sure of anything for him?" I was took stuck looking at my son's face to notice that James had moved to kneel before me._

_"I cannot promise anything, my darling, but I can say that I will be damned if I don't see him grow to a young man. When it comes to you, I know that you won't go easy knowing that he's breathing. That's all we can hope for. If not, then I guess we would leave him with Morgana. She would raise him with a lot more love than Merlin ever would." I smiled at the thought of the young sorcerous that smiled when she saw the small infant for the first time. She claimed that she would not be much help for the child due to the idea that she was always busy with Merlin's missions for her, but I could tell that the idea was already hurting her. She was already affectionate to our son. Especially after we named him James of Lake as a combination of both mine and James' namesakes into one._

_"I guess so." I felt two hands place themselves on my biceps and I looked up to see hazel eyes looking at me the same way that they did like so long ago. I smiled as I noticed that the hardened face of the now young man before me was still as gentle as it ever was. It was perplexing to me how almost everything yet also nothing has changed between him and I over all these years._

_"My lady, I promise you that I will not leave you alone with him. That I can keep no matter the consequences. I will refuse to leave those that I love without any reason." I smiled at his words and adjusted our son into one of my arms to reach out and place a hand onto James' face._

_"I promise this as well, my love."_

* * *

_He was cold._

_His skin was rather pale in comparison to his normal tan color as the_ _ normal leather armor that he insisted one was lighter and just as effective was replaced with silver metal plates and black chainmail. His eyes that were normally filled with life and color were now closed and still._

_It didn't take much to understand that he was gone._

_I placed my hand onto his hands that were on his chest with one over the other. Instantly, emotions instantly decided to flood out of me. I started to cry as I covered my mouth with my other hand. I fell to my knees slowly while I murmured to myself._

_"We made a promise, James. You promised."_

_I tried my best to try to get myself to stand and clean myself up before his final showings once our son arrives, but I couldn't even move. It was as if I was being held there as I was suffering from loss. Only whimpering to myself that useless words were supposed to bring the man back to life and keep my heart from breaking._

_"You promised. You promised."_

* * *

"So I take the product of these two numbers and try to find two numbers that make that as well as equal the middle number through addition?"

I smiled as I watched James being tutored by the young Trollhunter. She was teaching him rather well on how to act within the new time that he has awakened to and I was rather proud of the fact that he was able to catch up so well. I started to also think about how his father would be proud as well. Especially since he wonderfully fit into his father's feature rather well. His broad shoulders and firm jaw matched his father's greatly. But I was floored when I watched him smile softly at Claire.

It was the same soft smile that I was once greeted with. His eyes gleamed with this soft and gentle nature as he looked back to the book before looking back at Claire as if she was the only person in his world.

_Is that what he meant that he would never leave us alone?_

I smiled and shook my head as I decided to go up the staircase to my room.

_It's obvious that James is dead and the James that is living are comparable, but my love is long gone. They are the same in most ways, but also strikingly different. No matter what, one is gone as one is still with me. One day we will be all together._

_All I can say though is that I promise that it won't be any day soon._

_And this one, I will be sure to keep._


	9. Love Between Kinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! This has taken me forever you will never understand. :) I legit started this in December and it took me till now to finish it and it's not even four thousand words. I feel lazy as FUCK.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys are safe within these times! It seems like when one thing dies down, another appears, so keep your heads up high and enjoy your time with family and friends! If not, enjoy your time indulging in an unhealthy amount of fanfiction and anime as I have... I need help... And a life... Either or.
> 
> All in all, I hope you guys enjoy this update and stay safe y'all!

I slashed through the slim wooden pillars I had set up as enemies as I was dashes around the moving blades that followed me around the Hero's Forge. I skid to a stop as I knew I was getting too close to the edge of the major platform. I dodged one of the giant moving saw blades by pushing myself to my side as I tucked myself into a ball and rolled sideways to my left. Once I pushed my left foot out to skid me to a stop, I realized that I ended up next to the mechanism that was generating the platforms I was practicing with and decided to shut it off. I watched as the blades, saws, and wooden enemies were put away from view as I placed my sword back into its scaffold.

After all these years, it seemed as if nothing had changed within the forge itself. The high walls still loomed over me as the statues high above looked down on those who entered through the rather slim entry that was enormous to humans, but rather small to some of the troll kind that lived here. There was only one sight that I couldn't take my eyes off though, and that was the statue of Kanjigar.

_"So you're the son of Merlin's warrior?" I swallowed hard as the troll leaned down to look me within my eyes. I almost felt myself shivering under the Trollhunter's gaze. This encounter was formidable, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't supposed to be in the presence of the looming giant._

_"Yes sir," I answered as solidly as I could, thanking Deya that my voice was unwavering. As a smirk chiseled into the trolls face I felt a smack of my back by a hand larger than my father's who stood beside me._

_"You've got a nice boy here, James."_

_"Thank you, Kanjigar."_

I shook my head from the memory. To think such a powerful being that was so skilled in his way of battle would fall to one Gumm-Gumm. It terrified me who this Bular is and what makes him capable of such abilities.

_Especially since the Trollhunter now stated she was looking for a weapon when we first met to defeat him. I hear of him when I was young. He was also the one who slaughtered Deya back in the 1600s. Or that's at least how my father explained it when I was young. This Bular is going to be a difficult opponent._

_If only father was here. He would be able to tell me what to do._

I felt myself frown within that moment as my grip on the handle of my blade tightened. I shook my head and turned on my heel.

_If father was here, he'd tell me that no matter what I have to protect the fragile barrier between mortal and the seemingly immortal. The line between our kinds needs to keep its hold. The lives of millions rely on it._

_And if this Bular is going to cause more problems to that barrier, then it is my job to eradicate it. Especially since it seems that he's going to target the Trollhunters in any means necessary._

I picked up the shirt that I had forgotten was laying on the ground and put it on once again. I still wasn't accustomed to the styles of this era. Their shirts were a lot more, clingy, as one would say. I was used to a light little distance between my skin and the cloth that I had covered it, but the fabric of this time period is rather unique and hard to get used to. It's a lot more slick than soft. Specifically this shirt in particular. It was one of the ones that the girls had given me. They said it would make me seem more "regular" as they had put it. It was black and had a white weird "swish" symbol. Or at least that is what Mary called it. She said it was a certain brand that her ex wore but I cannot remember it on hand.

_This millennium is quite unique, to say the least._

"Seems you beat us here." I turned to see that Claire was standing there with her amulet activated upon her chest. It has been many years since I have seen the armor of the Trollhunters. It was always a powerful sight to behold, but seeing the silver and blue armor upon Claire had a different feeling altogether that I couldn't name. It put a heavy feeling in my gut but a fluttering in my chest. It was as if two contrasting ideals were battling within my body as I forced a smile in her direction to not make the complication noticeable. It seemingly worked though as she gave me a smile in return.

"As my father would say, every moment wasted is a moment that held potential." I saw a smirk capture her face as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Then show me the potential I've missed then." I matched her smirk and bowed slightly toward her once I pulled myself from her grasp.

"If you wish." Before anyone else knew it, the sound of clashing swords filled the air of the forge.

* * *

I closed my locker as I adjusted my shirt once more. I decided that these "swish" shirts were probably the one thing that I hated the most. The shirt would cling as if it was supposed to be attached to my skin and I hated every second of it. Mary kept fussing over me pulling at it with how it was _"Made to be that way."_ but I still fidgeted with it whenever I had the chance. It made me feel as if I was suffocating under its compression. Now, don't get me wrong, I've worn vest jerkins that suffocated me by having buttons collapse up at my throat, but these styles of the shirt only reminded me of those and made me hate them even more.

_If only I could get away with my tunics. But I was told that those would only prove any suspicions. Especially Stricklanders._

"Good morning, Mr. Lake."

_Speaking of Stricklander._

"Good morning, Mr. Strickler. How are you?" I put a smile on my face as the teacher gave me one back. My mind was trying to put the human form and the changeling form in different folders within my mind, but it was rather difficult when the man that has almost killed you twelve times by the time you were fourteen is rather difficult.

"I'm rather well. I was wondering if I could ask you a question since you stated that your father is a historian. I'm planning on having us have a field trip to the local museum next week since they have a new exhibit opening up. Since you seem to be the most informed on the subject than most students, I was wondering if you could lend suggestions on what you personally think the students would enjoy, I would love to hear."

_What are you playing at, changeling? Are you trying to test the waters and see where my knowledge lies? Seeing if I know my own age group well enough? Tempting me to result in somehow ratting myself out?_

_Or maybe I'm overthinking this and the old hunter just wants my opinion._

_But when has my intuition been wrong?_

"I would say for them to adventure off on their own. I personally think that the best way to get someone to learn something is to make them think they're doing it on their own choices." He looked at me rather complex with a knowing smirk on his face and a hand on his chin. "Take me as an example. My father would bring me to the museums that he would work at or frequent but never forced me to learn anything about the exhibits. But when I would ask questions, he would answer just enough to make me yearn for more. He made me challenge the knowledge he gave me and made it my own. He knew from experience that only one's interest can make them gain the knowledge he wanted them to understand. He did that with everyone within the museum. Even himself at times."

Strickler smile at me sweetly which only made me think of the twisted grin he would have after tearing someone limb by limb when I fought him in battle.

_After all the humans that he had slain, yet he walks among them as if they were one of his own. It makes me sick._

"Your father is a wise man. You're quite the clever one as well, Mr. Lake." I smiled the best I could at the sheep that wore the human clothing and nodded my head.

"Thank you. If he were here still, he would gladly appreciate it."

* * *

"So we're going to the museum next week? I wonder why. I heard that the new exhibit isn't supposed to be finished until next fall. Why would we go now of all times while it's under construction?" I shrugged at Claire's question as we rounded the corner.

"That's why I figured it was something to talk about as a group. I believe they have an ulterior motive. I cannot fathom what though. I don't why he would ask me for my assistance on the idea though."

"Maybe he was trying to figure out a way to keep the students away from something? Keep them distracted perhaps?" I felt my mind swirl with all the ideas of which could be hiding behind the veil that most don't believe to be real as we continued our way to class. My head pounded a little at the overwhelming knowledge that flowed and rattled my skull.

_Oh, how it was much simpler when all my life was running to survive and slaying creatures who attempted to take the lives of the innocent. All it was back then was to awake at dawn, train, slaughter, eat, sleep, and repeat. Now it's all facades and human displays that dance their waltz in the shadows once the normal is asleep and the darkness strives._

_But a fool would think that facades weren't used since the dawn of time, may it be for good or evil, they are worn since a human could lie. No doubt about it._

"But hey, don't forget about tomorrow. You have a promise to keep." I looked at Claire with a confused expression. My mind still aching slightly from the battles that raged within them. "You forgot? That's understandable. You've been through a lot in the last few weeks. But the auditions for _Romeo and Juliet_ are after school tomorrow and I was hoping you'll still be up for it. After seeing you now though, it's understandable if you don't show up." I shook my head at her.

"No. I'll be there. I promised you. I'm a man of my word. 'A knight who backs down from his word was one that would be not a knight, but a coward', as my father would say. You can expect my presence tomorrow. Don't worry about it." She looked at me with a soft look in her eyes.

"I understand, Jim, but you matter as well. If you already have a lot on your plate, don't worry about a small promise like this." A smile then randomly replaced the worried look on her face as she turned to me. "Better yet! I want you to give me your word on something else instead." I nodded my head, anticipating her replacement to my promise. "I want you to promise me you'll take care of yourself. I don't need you collapsing on me from exhaustion. Even before then, I would be too worried about you to focus myself and we can't both be too distracted right now."

I felt myself burn a little at her words. I swallowed hard and I gave her a nod. "You have my word, Claire." My natural accent rolled off my tongue as I made the promise. I would normally be ashamed of the sound, but how she smiled made it worth it. The tips of ears felt like they were on fire by the time we decided to continue our way to class.

_I knew right then if she was to be the one to ever lie to me, I would probably die upon heartbreak. If she was to ever wear a facade towards me, it would ruin me for sure._

* * *

I walked into the gymnasium the next afternoon with a yellow field trip slip in one and and and an oversized duffle bag in the other. I decided to dress up for the audition in what I have seen those that performed as Romeo from my days as a child. A white oversized tunic covered my chest as a pair of black pair of riding tights covered my legs. There were heavy leather boots that I found in my mother's stash of my father's old things that surprising fit as one of my father's old blue jacket that tied in the front was over my shoulders on top of where the tunic layed. I had one of the old practice swords I had as a squire that was placed with me in my sleeping chambers in the cave were put in its scaffold that was tied around my waist. I should my head so my purposefully unkempt but rather tamed hair so that it flopped before my forehead.

Even though I was rather dressed questionably compared to how the other young men within the coward as saw Romeo to be clattered in armor and chainmail.

_Haven't these people seen the play in action before coming here? Romeo wasn't a knight, but a young noble. Nobles did not have to place armor upon themselves. If he did, maybe his close friend Mercutio would have lived from that fatal wound he had acquired from Juliet's cousin._

"Jim!" I smiled as Claire gave me a hug once she found my presence beside her. "I'm happy to see you've made it. Amazing costume by the way. Much better than some I've seen." I smiled at the compliment and placed a hand on my chest to give her a small bow.

"Just some of my father's old things. I appreciate the kindness all the same." I could have sworn that I saw her face change color to the lightest of pinks, but I couldn't tell under the circumstances.

"Next!" A female voice boomed from where the audience was supposed to be.

"I guess that's me," Claire said with a smile. "Wish me luck, Jim." I gave her a nod and a smile as she made her way out onto the stage.

"Good afternoon Ms. Nuñez! What will you be doing as your audition?" I heard the unseeable voice ask Claire from the crowd.

"I will be doing lines 15-25 in act three scene two from Romeo and Juliet itself." I could tell by the look on Claire's face from my point of view, the woman in charge was pleased with that answer.

"Proving you already know your lines, huh Ms. Nuñez?"

"A good actress does her research."

"Very well Ms. Nuñez, you may begin when you're ready."

It only took Claire one deep breath and a change of a stance before she was already ready to play the part. Her face softened and a pleasant smile placed itself upon her face as she began. "With thy black mantle; till strange love, grown bold, think true love acted simple modesty." Her voice was soft and dripped with an emotion unknown to me. Instantly it was like she commanded the attention of all those that watched her, even as she was giving a soft and loving performance and words to the crowd.

"Come, night; come, Romeo; come, thou day in night; for thou wilt lie upon the wings of night whiter than new snow on a raven's back." She says as she gestures toward the crowd as if Romeo was coming from there to meet her and the night as before her. As if she was standing upon the balcony within the scene already.

"Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-brow'd night, give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die," She paused to gestured toward the sky with a delicate seeming hand. It was strange to think that a sword and armor would be upon the young woman that took over the stage within this moment. No one would think such a loving actress performing love would slaughter monsters at night.

_Neither would I if I was not a witness to it myself._

"Take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun." She ended the performance taking her hand into her chest with her eyes closed as she held it there as if the love would be lost if she were to let go. I didn't notice until now that my heart was bounding within my ears as I watched her. I could tell that the tips were reddened as well just by the feeling of the heat spreading across them and my cheeks.

Before I knew it though, the scene was over and she took her bow. The crowd clapping for her as if she had just performed the whole show on her own.

"Delightful performance Ms. Nuñez. I'm impressed. You can take a seat down here now if you may." I watched Claire give her a nod of thanks and make her way towards me.

Once she was behind the curtains she wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug that I was not expecting. "I did it!" She whispered yelled enthusiastically. I hugged her back with a smile.

"You did well, Claire. I wouldn't expect less." She pulled away from me with a smile. She placed a hand on my shoulder as the voice before called out for the next audition.

"Well, now it's your turn, Romeo. Break a leg." I gave her a nod before making my way on stage. I heard a pleasant 'Oh' come from the director who I noticed was my algebra teacher Miss Janeth.

"Mr. Lake! What a lovely and rather accurate costume you have! I must say I am impressed." I placed a hand on my chest and took a bow before her.

"Thank you, ma'am. It took a little bit to put together. I was lucky I still had some of my father's collectibles from this era." A smile appeared on the teacher's face as I spoke.

"Ah, yes, your father was the historian, correct?" I nodded with both hands behind my back in a formal noble stance that was proper for the decade.

_The things you know and are aware of when you're from around that place in time. Who would have thought?_

"Well, whenever you are ready, Mr. Lake." I gave her a small nod as I noticed Claire slip into the row behind her to watch me nearly front and center. I gave me a small smile before I took a deep breath.

_Alright, James. You've got this. Just like your mother taught you._

_Imagine myself back when I was a child when my father first taught me about what love would mean to me. Show them the words he taught me were the first he spoke to my mother when he wanted to expand their horizons with each other. These will be much more powerful than any child trying to recreate a flame from a performance._

_My personal words will be much better._

"Lend me your heart and I shall fill it with every beautiful word that came to a mortal's ear." I looked out toward the coward, gesturing to all of them, and none of them all at the same time with my right hand as my other hand had itself placed on the belt that kept the scaffold in place. "For I, a simple man among many more like I can only give you these in comparison to the treasures you deserve." I took my right hand and placed it over my heart as I made my way slowly toward the front of the stage.

"If names truly mean nothing, then prove to me, my love, that in these times of torment and war that I will be the one that you would come to when the world is too much to bear or when the nights become too lonesome to not share." I looked down at the floor with a sorrowful look upon my face. "I know that the world is unkind, that life can be within it's fading moments like that of a summer sunset in June, but I swear to you," I brought my head up with a determined look in my eye. "That no matter what comes to slither in the night, I will be here for you to confide in."

I placed my hand on my heart and bowed slightly. "For a man is nothing if not the promise behind his word and the love that is promised within his heart. May the heavens be damned it they call upon me before then. I will rather be welcomed by Hades then leave your loving hand." I waited a moment, expecting no praise for the unknown words, but then a loud applause came my way. I stood straight with a surprised look on my face. I looked down toward Claire to see her smiling sweetly toward me.

"What a wonderful performance, Mr. Lake! It was as if the words came straight from your heart!"

I smiled toward her and thanked her happily.

_If only she knew that these words came from love more true than any before. Romeo and Juliet be damned in comparison to love between kinds. A feeling only my mother and father could ever know._

I looked out to see Claire still smiling for me from her seat and I smiled back toward her.

_Hopefully, I will as well._


	10. In the Hall of the Mountain King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in this piece and some of my other ones as well. I started co-writing a Mythology original story called The Forgotten Deity with my friend PrimaryIan210. It's on his account so if you guys are into Mythology, original character, and in almost the same exact writing style as this one, check it out! It's only on fanfiction.net though so sorry about that.

It had been weeks since the auditions for the play and from what I can tell, everything was been going smoothly for everyone involved. My nightly schedule slowly shifted itself into including the after school rehearsals that Miss. Janeth was certain I was to never miss. Even Claire and I's training was adjusted so that we would run over lines while we took our breaks in between certain drills. It had become rather calm for all of us.

_A little too calm as you asked me._

But as our class stood in front of the museum, I felt myself yawn as Mr. Strickler stood beside the head of the museum showcases. I looked over to the rest of my classmates to see a lot of them were feeling the same way. One of them was even about to fall over from boredom.

"Now, today we are having construction on the one side so please stay away from the large curtains and don't mind the noises behind it. We're setting it up for a new exhibit and we have plenty of people helping us get ready for it." The woman gave us a wide smile as she finished her statement.

"Thank you, Ms. Nomura."

I stared at the small woman with wide eyes before I retracted myself from the expression.

_No, it couldn't be. There was no way it was the same woman._

She only gave Strickler a nod before keeping her hands before her above her waist as my mind switched her appearance before me with the tall purple and black haired changling from my memories.

_Oh great Deya, it is._

_I ran through the forest at high speeds as I kept my father's sword still against my side. I ducked into a cave that I had found not too far away from where I was running and tried to steady my breath as I waited silently. Soon after, the sound of a whistle came through from right outside of the cave. I pushed myself up against the wall, trying to make the dark leather armor I had on match the dark patches within the cave itself. I held my breath as I heard the whistle strong and clear._

_In the Hall of the Mountain King._

_Before I could even hide further in the cave, bright green eyes shined at the entry of the cave._

_"Come out come out where ever you are, child." Her menacing voice echoed in the cave as I held my breath while trying to make myself shrink against the wall._

I swallowed hard as the woman smiled at Strickler and my mind instantly replaced it with the sharp smirk she would always give before pouncing onto her prey.

_It is. Oh Merlin, it is._

I stood frozen still as the realization sunk in.

"Well everyone, instead of Ms. Nomura showing us around, you all will be having your own adventure around the museum. We hope you enjoy the stay at Arcadia Oak's best place for historical knowledge." I let myself be moved with the crowd as everyone made their way inside.

_This is not good if she's here. Nothing is good if she's here._

I looked around to see that Claire was off already making her way upstairs with another group of girls that were barely recognizable.

"Looking around for your Juliet?" I heard a chuckle behind me and I turned around to see Toby standing there. "Why are you so jumpy dude? It's just your favorite bro!" I gave him a weak smile.

"Just a little off today."

_Its nothing. I just saw the woman of my nightmares before me and I feel like vomiting out of fear._

_Yeah, totally nothing._

"Then hey, let's head to the upper area and see if we can't find anything cool." I nodded my head as I followed Toby like a drone.

_I need to talk to Claire before something wrong happens. She needs to know what I do._

Toby and I headed our way upstairs and started just walking around. I laughed when he made jokes and let him talk when he wanted to, but I kept to myself the majority of our walk. That was until I saw Claire standing there before a glassed dress that looked like it came straight from the Renaissance.

"Hey, there's your Juliet!" Toby whispered to me. "Go talk to her man!" I only looked at him for a second before walking off to talk to Claire.

_You don't even have to tell me twice, Toby._

"Hey-" Before I could get her attention, Steve leaned over and placed his hand on the glass window beside the casing. I stood there to watch the interaction.

"Hey, Nuñez." She looked over to Steve before just looking back to the dress.

"What do you want, Steve?" I chuckled to myself as I saw how she spoke hit him right in his ego. His chest deflated as he went back to his standing position and put the hand that he was placing his weight on through his hair.

"I was just wondering what is up with you and that new kid. You two look rather close." I decided to pipe up at this point since I saw Claire shutter at the way that Steve's voice sounded.

"That's none of your business, Steve." I walked up with my hands behind my back as Claire looked over with a smile. "Can I speak to you, Claire?" She turned to give me her full attention toward me.

"Of course, Jim. Steve, if you don't mind?" I smirked as Steve looked between the two of us before walking off with a sigh. I watched him leave before I walked up to Claire so I could talk to her in a whisper.

"We might have a problem." She tilted her head at me.

"What do you mean?" I looked back and forth to see that the hallway around us was clear.

"The museum head. She's a changeling."

"Are you certain?" I grabbed out my old journal and flipped to a page that I remembered where a sketched the terrifying spy in. I handed it over to Claire to see her eyes widen at the sight. She sighed before closing the book and handing it back to me. "Can we ever get a break?" I laughed lightly at her reaction before smiling at her.

"It seems not. But it's something we can prepare for. Now that we know that she's here, we can tell that whatever they are planning is major enough for her appearance." Claire nodded as I spoke. I looked over to the dress that she was looking at that was encased. "It's beautiful."

Claire's smile beamed out of the corner of my eye as she then looked back to the dress as well. "It is. If only we had the ability to have something like that with our theater department. With how the budget is going, I'll be lucky if I do the balcony scene in a bathrobe." I laughed along with her before looking back over to her.

"I personally believe that you would do beautifully either way." I watched her smile turn to a gentle one.

"Thank you, James." My smile deepened at the use of my real name. It was a rare occurrence when she called me by it and I appreciated it when she did. It made me feel like her and the group accepted me completely and not just the person that I was within that moment. They took me in as who I was before them as well as the person I am now. It filled my heart with joy when they called me by my given name. Especially the Trollhunter, Darci, and Mary.

"You're welcome, Claire." I looked back over to the dress for a second.

"You know, I might actually have something like that in our old wardrobes from over the years." I saw in the corner of my eye that Claire looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh no, you wouldn't." I gave her a cheeky grin before walking backward from her.

"I might just."

"Jim! Don't mess with a girl's dreams like that!" I chuckled at her.

"What if I'm not?" She only rolled her eyes at me as she started to make her way to the stairs.

"Come on, Romeo. We need to head down before the girls start wondering where we are." I smiled at the nickname before joining by her side.

"Lead the way, my lady."

* * *

"So you're saying, Master James, that Nomura is back in the area." I nodded my head as Blinky sighed as he placed down his book.

"I was rather shocked at the idea as well. The last time I saw her, I was only fourteen. I remember exactly why she was stationed out this way and it was to do with the fact that Stricklander was failing his job at tying off loose ends with me." I adjusted the duffle bag I had strapped over my chest. "What makes no sense to me is the reason why she is here. Nomura isn't normally brought in unless a job is needed to be finished and done quietly." Blinky nodded in agreement as he crossed all his arms in sets of two across his chest.

"Yes. This is rather worrisome indeed. Especially since she's apart of that museum you were speaking of. That must be where she is taking care of the job she was given."

"What could it possibly be?" I watched as Blinky used one of his many hands to rub his chin in thought.

"Well, the only thing at comes to mind is something to do with Gunmar. More than likely, to do with his release from the Darklands." I nodded my head. "But it seems too on the nose." He turned to me completely. "Our best bet if for you and the Trollhunter, as well as Ladies Darci and Mary, to go and explore the museum. There must be something they are hiding within those walls."

I placed my hand over my heart and bowed to Blinky like I would when I was a young child. "You got it, Blinky." The older troll laughed at my actions.

"Master James, you never needed to do that for me. Even when you were a mere child. I see you as my equal. Not someone that needs to be so courteous." I brought myself back up to my normal height and gave him a curious look.

"Then why do you call me 'Master James' still?" Blinky only smiled before answering me.

"Because I value you. My title for you only showcases how much I respect you as a person, James." I felt a smile appear on my face at his words.

"If it means anything, Blinky, I respect you highly as well."

"I know you do, my boy." His smile deepened as if it was naturally carved into his stone cheeks. "Now go and inform the rest of our little group about our conversation." I turned to leave before his voice broke the silence that replaced it before.

"Also, Master James, I think Claire will like what you have found for her." I looked at him in shock as I grabbed the strap of the duffle bag with my right hand.

"How did you-?"

"I have known you since you were a child, James. And even then, I didn't know completely until you just affirmed my assumptions." I sighed as I realized that I gave him exactly what he wanted. "Now go on." He shooed me off with all of his hands. I continued my way into the Hero's Forge where three different voices could be heard.

The duffle bag with the historical dress almost exactly like the one that Claire saw in the museum hitting the back of my legs as I found my way there.


	11. Both It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everybody! I've been in a hella good writing mood since Wizards is dropping in a few days as I'm writing this. I have been just losing my mind a little waiting for it. Just happy I'm done with my classes when it's releasing so I can binge it without a problem.
> 
> Anyway! Here you guys go! A well deserved and long-awaited update.
> 
> Update to my Author's note:... I'm sorry for the delay in this version of my story. I had a remake idea I wanted to start so if y'all want to enjoy that one, it's called Morgana's Lost Company. Hope y'all enjoy this though!

"So Nomura's a changeling as well?" I nodded my head as the four of us sat together in a circle in the center of the Hero's Forge.

"The idea that's complexing me is the fact that she is never used unless the situation needs to be finished quite quickly as well as silently. Blinky and I spoke about the idea that we should go over to the museum and check the area. See if there is anything suspicious going on within the building itself." Claire was the first one to agree with the idea with a quick nod.

"Agreed. If she's here and what you say is true, then there must be more going on in that building. Maybe behind that giant curtain they had."

"Oh yeah! Half the area was under construction. Maybe they're just saying that to cover up something?" I looked over to Darci who presented the question before replying.

"I have the slightest of an idea of what they could be protecting in that large of a space, but I would have to see it to know for certain."

"What do you think it could be then?" Mary's voice sounded slightly off from her normal tone as confusion set in deep within her voice.

"I believe they are constructing Killahead Bridge."

"And what's that?" Mary was the one to speak once more.

"As you understand, the bridge that is above where we enter Troll Market is a gateway." Each one of them nodded in understanding before I continued. "Well, Killahead Bridge is the same thing." I looked away from each of them for a moment as I stared down at the floor. "When I was placed to sleep, there was a battle brewing between the troll kind that you are acquainted with and that of what is called Gum-Gums. These were terrifying creatures that fed on human flesh and would kill without a second thought. They followed the command of a Gum-Gum named Gunmar. He was a fearsome foe. One that could slay many without much effort. But to be rid of him and his Gum-Gum warriors, the Trollhunter of the time, Deya, made up a plan to use the Amulet of Daylight and the Killahead Bridge to trap them from the land they came from. To banish them to a plain called the Darklands." I looked up to them once more. "From what I could tell when I woke up and how humanity isn't enslaved and or extinct, the battle went out as planned and Deya accomplished her plan."

"So what does that have to do with the Janus Order you spoke about before? What's their role in this?" I glanced over to Claire as I answered her question with ease.

"The changelings within the Janus Order are sworn to release Gunmar and start what is called the Eternal Night. This is where they are told that Gunmar will return to claim the world as their own. So they would never have to hide within the shadows. So they would never have to be disgraced against ever again." I leaned back onto my hands as I continued. "But those pesky changelings never understand that Gum-Gums and Gunmar himself think of them as disgraces, to begin with. They're dubbed half-breeds and inferior to actual troll creatures. They'll never be treated the way they desire. Even if they release Gunmar from his imprisonment."

"Why would they continue to work towards it then?" I flashed all of them a small smile before answering Darci who asked the question in particular.

"Why does anyone continue to work towards the inevitable? Hope is a fickle being that any creature is a slave to. Doesn't matter if they are deemed mystical or mortal. We all are a slave to our hopes and desires."

"Then let's make a plan." I looked over to Claire as she stood with a wide smile on her face. "We'll need supplies for certain. Darci, can you handle making a list of what we would need?" Darci gave her a smile as she stood up herself.

"I've handled worse than just making a shopping list, C-Bomb." Claire's smile deepened at the reply as she looked over to Mary.

"Mary, can you get up information on the museum? Layout maps, time stamps of openings and closings, and basically anything else that could be useful to this? We'll need as much information we can get." Mary stood as she pulled out her phone.

"And get an excuse to use my phone more down here? You got it." I chuckled at her reply as she already started to walk off toward her bag to start the research. I stood up myself as Darci went over to her own belongings to start on her own mission as well.

"What do you desire for me to accomplish?" I shot Claire an easy smile as I placed my hands behind my back. She only shot me a similar one before speaking.

"We need to do more training. If we get caught doing this, I need to know how to fight against these changelings. I've dealt with rogue trolls, goblins, and gnomes, but nothing of this caliber." I leaned down and picked up my father's blade that was laying beside me on the ground as we were all speaking together not long before. I tightened the scaffold around my waist before giving Claire another quick smile as I placed my hand on the handle of the sword.

"Then let's get to work, shall we?"

I walked out into the center of the forge as I took my sword out of its confinements. I turned as I heard metal clashing together only to see Claire with her own sword ready for practice. I personally knew the weight that the amulet brought to her, but she wore the armor as if it was weightless as we walked around each other. She glided on her feet with this sense of grace that only she would have in a full silver and blue set of metal plates and chainmail.

_I dread the day I would fear for her safety, but it's true that Merlin's creation chose with reason. I've never witnessed her in action yet the grace she processed within her movements does her well._

I smiled as her light footwork stopped itself as she decided to go on the offense instead.

_But she still has much to learn._

I dodged her first attack with ease as I kept my blade's handle close to my chest as I circled around her lunging action.

"You're light on your feet, but your movements are noticeable when you choose to act." I smiled at her as I swung at her feet lightly, she jumped up quickly to dodge the swipe. "Changelings will analyze you like nothing. Especially your movements and your emotions. They enjoy getting you worked up. They toy with your fear. So when you know a changeling is against you, you must keep a clear head." She gave me a determined nod as she readied her sword with both of her hands. I put my sword in my scaffold which got a confused look from the Trollhunter.

"We're not done already, are we?"

"Of course not." I pulled my small box out of my pocket, pressing it against my chest instantly. This caused my armor to spawn on my body in a white swirl. I landed on my feet as I rolled my head around a little in a circle while stretching my arms back a little to get used to the metal once more. "It's been a little while, but let's see how this goes." I gave her a small smirk as I readied my arms up before her. "Swing at me." She gave me wide eyes, almost dropping her sword a little at the idea.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head.

"This armor is made to take troll punches. I have been used as a skipping stone to a Gum-Gum and this never even took a single scrap. Daylight won't do anything to me." I clenched my fist, causing my forearm plates to extend outwards. "These plates will mimic the tough skin of a changeling. Swing at them. Hold back if you want, but trust me, you won't hurt me." She gave me a hesitant glance before swinging down lightly against my forearms. The sword bounced off instantly, not leaving a single mark on my forearm plates. "See? No pain or anything." I gave her a sweet smile, it almost faltered as she gave me a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm just a little uncomfortable about it." Her words caused me to drop my arms slowly as I looked at her for a hard second.

"What do you mean?" She dropped her blade to her side, reaching out to place a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt you." I smiled at her widely as I placed my armor hand onto hers.

"You won't hurt me." I dropped my hand from hers and placed them on my hips. "But if you're worried about that, we can always find another way to train you instead of using the plates." She took her hand off my shoulder as she lifted her sword to place it over her shoulder.

"I would be fine with just swordplay, but that was a little close to causing a gash into your head." I chuckled a little at that.

"We can do exactly that. Going back to the swordplay that is."

"I would much rather do that."

* * *

After probably an hour of clashing swords against one another, I decided to call it quits for today for the both of us. I disabled my armor with ease as Claire had done the same while we approached Mary and Darci who were sitting over by the library trying to conduct their part of our mission.

"Okay, if Merlin made your armor as well, why is yours is white and Claire's is silver and blue?" I chuckled at Mary's question as I placed my little box into my pocket once more.

"To be blunt, I have no clue as to why the auras of our armors are different. Especially since Merlin himself had a green aura to his magic." Mary looked at me with a blank expression for a moment and blinked twice before speaking again.

"That makes no freaking sense." She shook her head after finishing the sentence. "Anyway! I found a map layout of the museum. It even gives us details of where the construction area of the building is. There are also these really cool blueprints they have of the roof that we can use to our advantage. There are glass spaces on the roof where we don't need to enter the museum to even look into the areas we need to see." She turned what she had to explain to me as a laptop towards Claire and me as she pointed at the screen. "Like look at this! All we need to find out the dimensions and we're golden."

"Great work, Mary!" Claire held up a hand towards her friend which caused the girl to smile widely before slapping her hand against her friend's. I looked between them as if I was missing a very crucial detail which only caused Mary to look at me like I was insane for a second.

"Wait. Did they seriously not have high fives in your time?"

"Excuse me, but high what?" Mary only started laughing at that before speaking once more. "Oh my God, there are a lot more things we need to teach you." She turned her towards Darci as she leaned forward and placed her head in her hands while her elbows placed themselves on her knees. "What you got, girlfriend?"

"Well, I made a decent sized list. We'll need some rope, our bikes or some form of transportation for a quick getaway, dark clothes with masks and gloves due to possible cameras, our walkie talkies we already have for a form of communication, and lastly some form of lighting. I wouldn't say flashlights because that might be too much, but something along those lines."

"How about glow sticks? Not too bright, not too expensive, and someone won't look at us if we're insane if we buy all this from the same place."

"Why would we look like we're insane for that list?" I glanced over to Claire who placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We're a group of teenagers buying stuff that could look like we're breaking into something. Even though they are not wrong, technically, they'll report it with ease." I nodded my head slowly as I understood now what she meant.

"The only thing we would be reported with when I was in my time period was for magic in the land I lived within. Times have truly changed."

"Why would magic be held against? Wasn't Merlin a major person within your time period?" I took a quick breath and released it slowly before answering Mary.

"There was a king at the time. His name was Arthur. He was always afraid of magic, but after the death of his queen to a stalkling, he made war after those with magic or any magical creature unless they were with him on the idea. Except for trolls. He would kill them or imprison them without a single regret or second thought." I looked between all three of them as I continued. "My mother and Merlin were two of the few he trusted. Mainly due to how my mother was the wife to a trusted knight of his and Merlin was a family companion even before he was even thought of. Along with his sister and Merlin's apprentice at the time, those were the only four magical beings he allowed within his land. All others were pushed out of their homes, captures as prisoners, or punished to death."

"Sounds like the witch trials." I looked over to Darci with wide eyes at her words.

"Witch trials?!" Claire squeezed my shoulder to comfort me.

"It's something we can explain later. It was a horrible time in Europe. For now, let's not worry about it. Let's all get some rest. Tomorrow after school, we'll round up the items we need. Mary," She pointed over to her friend as she spoke. "I need you to print those images out. It would be smart to leave our phones in Troll Market as we go about this so we'll need physical copies."

"You got it, Captain Claire." This caused an easy smile to appear on her face.

"Then by nightfall, we'll group up here, set up a plan, and head out towards the museum." She looked over to me before asking a question I wasn't prepared for. "I guess we never got to the idea of bikes. Do you know how to ride one?"

"The last thing I rode was a horse and the last thing I learned that was a form of transportation in this era is a Vespa."

"No big deal. I have pegs on the back of my bike so we'll have to just have you stand on them as we head to the museum. Besides that, is everyone else okay with the plan?" I nodded once along with Darci and Mary which caused another smile to appear on Claire's face. "Perfect. Let's head out and get some rest then."

Soon after we decided our work within Troll Market was done, we each slowly started to gather our things to head out. But as I went over to where I placed my school bag, I realized that I had forgotten to give Claire the gift I had brought along. I looked over to see she was one of the first to head out of Blinky's library as Darci and Mary were still gathering their things. I took the opportunity to jog after her with the duffle bag in hand.

"Claire." She turned toward me with a smile as I held out the strap towards her. "This is for you." She looked at me with a soft smile as she took the strap from my hands.

"What is this?" I smiled as I adjusted my school bag's strap on my chest.

"Remember when I said I thought we had a dress like the one you saw at the museum?" This caused her eyes to widen as she looked down at the bag.

"You didn't."

"It'll need some adjustments more than likely, but it should suit you well." I felt my face flush slightly as I scratched the back of my neck with my right hand. Suddenly she dropped the duffle bag and flung her arms around my neck in a tight hug before pulling back almost just as quickly as the heat on my cheeks seemed to only deepen.

"You have no clue how much this means to me! Thanks, Jim." I smiled as she picked up the duffle bag's strap once more.

"Well, you said not to toy with a girl's dreams." I put my hands in my jean's pockets as I beamed at her as she placed the strap over her chest as she flashed a wide smile in my direction.

"I owe you."

"You owe me nothing." We started walking together towards the exit as we were merely a few inches apart side by side.

"You have no say in if I owe you or not."

"I never have a say when you have your mind set to something and I have no clue still if it's something I enjoy about you or fear."

"Let's just agree with both." I felt a small smile appear on my lips as I glanced over towards the Trollhunter to see that her deep brown pools were looking at me with the same kind gleam they always have within moments like these.

"Both it is."


End file.
